Strandgeschichten
by TishyaKazan
Summary: Warnung: Yaoi! Federball spielen macht Spaß. Und wenn während eines kurzen Urlaubs in Kaibas Landhaus dann auch noch bei einigen das Gefühlschaos ausbricht... YxY, MxM, BxR, KxJ MRating für spätere Kapitel!
1. Neuigkeiten und Einladungen

**In dieser FF (die nach „Anmache a la Kaiba" spielt) ist Mokuba auf einer Ferienfreizeit und Jou hat beschlossen, dass er verhindern muss, dass Kaiba sich die ganzen Ferien in seiner Arbeit verkriecht. Das ganze spielt nach der Dartz-Staffel, Yami Marik ist zurückgekommen während Yami (der in der FF Atemu heißt) und die Anderen mit Dartz beschäftigt war. **

**Yami Marik (in der FF nur Marik), Malik, Ryou und Bakura sind befreundet. Malik und Ryou haben ihre Yamis dazu überredet, die Ereignisse in Battle City unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen, die beiden kommen auch gut miteinander zurecht. Außerdem haben wir Ryou und Bakura zu Empathen gemacht, d.h. sie können die Gefühle anderer spüren. Über den Mind-Link kann man v.a. Gedanken übermitteln, Gefühle kommen nur rüber wenn sie sehr stark sind. **

_/"Bakura zu Ryou"/_

_/'Ryou zu Bakura'/_

_/&Marik zu Malik&/_

_/#Malik zu Marik#/_

_/;Atemu zu Yugi;/_

_/-Yugi zu Atemu-/_

„_laut Gesprochenes"_

‚_private Gedanken'_

_>Telefongespräche> _

_(a/n):wenn mein Yami oder ich reinquatschen. Kursiv bin ich, normal mein Yami (ich meine natürlich den Schreibstil, sie ist nicht normal.)_

K.: Mein Hikari hat natürlich in ihrem Übereifer vergessen uns vorzustellen. Ihr Nickname ist Tishya und meiner Kazan. Wir sind beide ein wenig, also gut, total verrückt, und entsprechend ist diese Story ausgefallen.

Wenn ihr also mit unserem Humor oder Yaoi und OOC ein Problem habt solltet ihr vielleicht gehen und eine andere Geschichte lesen. Ansonsten sind alle Interessierten herzlich willkommen mit oder über uns zu lachen. Hoffentlich macht euch das Lesen genauso viel Spaß, wie uns das Schreiben bereitet hat.

Und natürlich gehört YGO nicht uns (leider! T.T) _(Oder zum Glück... für die Serie...) _(Tja, wie man es nimmt...)

Schließlich noch ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön(!) an unsere beiden Betas, für die Zeit die sie geopfert haben.

-----------------------------------------

Kaibas Haus

Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Jou und Kaiba saßen im Wohnzimmer. Kaiba guckte betont unbeteiligt während Jou immer wieder nervös zu ihm hinsah.

Atemu ergriff schließlich als erster das Wort „Gibt es einen Grund, warum wir hier her kommen sollten? Nichts für ungut, Kaiba, aber sonst gehst du uns doch eher aus dem Weg." – „Und Jou, warum bist du nicht mit uns gekommen obwohl wir doch den selben Weg haben? Du warst noch vor uns da, du hättest uns doch abholen können." Fügte Yugi in unschuldiger Unwissenheit hinzu.

Ryou fühlte, was zwischen Kaiba und Jou vorging, tat jedoch genauso unschuldig „Und ihr habt euch noch nicht mal so laut gestritten, dass man euch draußen gehört hätte. Fühlt ihr euch nicht gut?" Er sah sie aus großen, besorgt blickenden Augen an.

Jou hielt es nun nicht mehr aus „Uns ging es nie besser..." er verstummte abrupt und errötete, hilfesuchend blickte er Kaiba an. Yugi folgte dem Blick und sah ihn verwirrt an. Endlich ließ Kaiba sich dazu herab auch am Gespräch teilzunehmen. „Wir sind zusammen!" mit diesen Worten legte er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen seinen Arm um Jou.

Ryous POV

/'Die ungläubigen Gesichter von Atemu und Yugi sind einfach unbezahlbar.'/ berichtete ich Bakura. Ich denke, wenn er Atemu in diesem Moment hätte sehen können, er hätte sichergestellt, dass der Pharao es nie wieder vergessen hätte. /"Warum sind sie so überrascht?"/ kam Bakuras Antwort, nachdem er sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte. /"Sie lieben sich doch selber so sehr, dass in ihren Hirnen für nix anderes mehr Platz bleibt!"/ - /'Eben darum!'/ erklärte ich, während ich mein Lachen unterdrückte. /'Sie merken halt nichts anderes mehr.'/ Bakura kicherte boshaft. (a/n: _Wir haben Ryou ganz schön boshaft gemacht, was? - _Wir? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war das deine Idee.)

Normal POV

Lächelnd gratulierte Ryou dem Pärchen. Da sie mittlerweile ihre Überraschung überwunden hatten, beeilten sich Atemu und Yugi seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Kaiba akzeptierte ihre Glückwünsche mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, während Jou sich noch von seiner Nervosität erholte. Schließlich rückte er noch mit dem zweiten Grund ihres 'Meetings' heraus „Danke Leute! Um das zu feiern wollten WIR" bei diesen Worten warf er Kaiba einen vielsagenden Blick zu „euch einladen die nächste Woche mit uns an Setos See zu verbringen."

„Wir fünf?" fragte Yugi strahlend. „Das wird super!" Ryou fiel etwas ein „Könnte ich vielleicht jemanden mitbringen?" fragte er sanft. „Wen denn?" wollte Kaiba wissen. „Nun... ich wollte ehrlich gesagt Malik mitbringen... er ist immer noch in Japan, aber weil er nicht zur Schule geht, hat er bisher keine neuen Freunde kennengelernt. Ich glaube, er ist einsam!" – „Von mir aus..." sagte Kaiba. Jou guckte zweifelnd, aber Yugi unterstützte Ryou. „Er ist ganz alleine? Dann müssen wir ihn mitnehmen!" Atemu wollte eigentlich widersprechen, sah sich dann jedoch lieber seinen strahlenden Hikari an.

Atemus POV

Ich wollte doch gerade etwas sagen... Bei Ra! Ob Aibou eigentlich bewusst ist, wie wunderschön er aussieht, wenn er sich über irgend etwas freut? Er ist sowieso so verdammt niedlich °träum° (a/n: _Verliebt ist er noch dümmer als sonst! - _Ich glaube davon kann sich niemand freisprechen!)

Ryous & Bakuras POV

Das klappt ja wie am Schnürchen, einfach herrlich. /'Bakura?'/ - /"Ja, ich bin noch da, was hat der Pharao no baka jetzt wieder angestellt?"/ - /'Nichts, obwohl ich ihnen gerade für die Woche an Kaibas See Malik untergejubelt habe °g°. Ich wünschte, du könntest das hier miterleben, es ist echt amüsant, wie der Pharao außer seinem Hikari nichts von seiner Umgebung mitbekommt.'/ Bakura brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf /"Sag mal, Tenshi, wieso nimmst du Malik mit und nicht mich?"/ - /'Also bitte, Kura, ich muss doch nicht extra erwähnen, dass du mitkommst. Yugi und Atemu gibt's ja auch nur im Doppelpack!'/ - /"Heißt das, du klärst sie über meine und Mariks Rückkehr auf?"/ - /'Warum? Sie merken es doch spätestens am See und das ist früh genug. Außerdem sollten sie es sich denken können, du bist noch jedes mal zurückgekommen!'/ - /"Du hast eine interessante Art von Unschuld!"/ Wir kicherten beide über diese Feststellung.

Normal POV

„Ich bringe Malik dann in meinem Auto mit!" merkte Ryou schnell noch an. Jou nickte „Okay! Seto, wir nehmen dann noch Yugi und Atemu mit, ja?" Kaiba gab sein okay und damit war alles geklärt. Der nächste Tag konnte kommen.

-------------------------------------

Sorry, dass es nur so kurz ist, die nächsten Kapitel werden länger sein, versprochen! Nette Reviews sowie konstruktive Kritik werden mit offenen Armen empfangen. Auf bald


	2. Überraschungsgäste und erste Spannungen

Hallo ihr da draußen und herzlich willkommen zum zweiten Kapitel von „Strandgeschichten"!

Hier noch einmal die wichtigsten Zeichenerklärungen:

_/"Bakura zu Ryou"/_

_/'Ryou zu Bakura'/_

_/&Marik zu Malik&/ _

_/#Malik zu Marik#/_

_/;Atemu zu Yugi;/ _

_/-Yugi zu Atemu_-/

„_laut Gesprochenes"_

‚_private Gedanken'_

_ Telefongespräche _

_(a/n):wenn mein Yami oder ich reinquatschen. Kursiv bin ich, normal mein Yami (ich meine natürlich den Schreibstil, sie ist nicht normal.)_

Aber nun Bühne frei, denn: The Show must go on!

---------------------------------------------------

Am Morgen vor Maliks Haus

„Ich hab schon zweimal geklingelt! Kura, könntest du sie holen gehen?" Ryou mochte es nicht, ignoriert zu werden, nur weil dieses sexbesessene Pärchen die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnte. Bakura mochte es ebenfalls nicht, ignoriert zu werden, doch er hasste es noch mehr, wenn jemand seinen Hikari ignorierte! „Bin schon unterwegs!" Er verschwand durchs Fenster, holte sich in der Küche einen Eimer kaltes Wasser und ging die Treppe hoch. Fünf Minuten später war er mit den beiden frisch umgezogenen, schmollenden Ägyptern mit noch feuchten Haaren wieder zurück.

„Ihr seid solche Spielverderber!" knurrte Marik. „Warum habt ihr nicht einfach mitgemacht?" meinte auch sein Hikari Malik. „Warum sollten wir bei euch mitmachen? Wir haben genug Spaß mit uns alleine!" Bakura warf den beiden blonden Jungen einen wütenden Blick zu. „Vergiss ihn", sagte Malik zu seinem Yami, „die beiden sind doch verlieeeeebt!" Ryou fragte „Ihr nicht?" – „Nein!" „Wir ficken einfach nur gerne!" kamen prompt die Antworten.

Die beiden Weißhaarigen tauschten einen belustigt-wissenden Blick. /'Dieser Ausflug wird mehr Spaß machen, als ich dachte!'/ Bakura grinste Ryou an, der als Antwort kicherte und nickte. Kurz darauf waren sie unterwegs, da die Ishtars zum Glück nur wenig Gepäck hatten. Allerdings war auch ohne Zweifel klar, warum...

Die Fahrt war wenig ereignisreich. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Malik wirklich kurz von Marik abließ, als Ryou verkündete, sie seien gleich am See. Dafür kam Malik dann praktisch nach vorne geklettert und griff Ryou ins Lenkrad. Daraufhin bekam er sogar den Befehl, sich nur noch um seine andere Hälfte zu kümmern, denn draufgehen wollten sie so kurz vor dem Ziel dann doch nicht. Ryou hatte sowieso das Gefühl, ihre Ankunft würde noch turbulent genug ausfallen.

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Kaum waren Bakura und Marik aus dem Auto gestiegen, hörte man Atemus Stimme, die schon fast unangenehm laut zu wissen verlangte „Wie kommen die denn hierher? Und was tun sie hier?"

Bakura zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das sind seltsame Fragen! Wir sind mit dem Auto gekommen. Mir war langweilig, darum bin ich mitgekommen. Und Marik lässt seinen Hikari doch nicht außer Reichweite!" Er sah vielsagend zu dem Ägypterpärchen, das wieder mit sich beschäftigt war.

„..." Atemu hatte das Gefühl, die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. „Du solltest doch im Reich der Schatten sein! Wie bist du zurück...?" er war sich nicht sicher, was gerade überwog: Schock oder Zorn.

Seine Wut gewann den Vergleich, als Bakura spöttisch kicherte. „Was? Du hast es zweimal nicht geschafft, mich zu verbannen, aber diesem Irren traust du es zu?" Das brachte Malik und Marik dazu, sich zu Bakura umzudrehen. Marik griff nach dem Milleniumsstab. Jetzt schritt Kaiba ein, der gesehen hatte, dass Jou vor dem Stab gehörigen Respekt hatte. „Ihr könnt von mir aus alle rein, man bekommt ja sowieso keinen Hikari ohne den Yami gratis dazu zu kriegen! Doch ich dulde keine Magie auf meinem Gelände!"

Wie auf Kommando ruckten die Köpfe der Yamis herum um Kaiba einen tödlichen Blick zu zuwerfen. Dieser tat so, als bemerke er nichts, und starrte seinerseits mit eisigem Blick auf die drei hinunter, seiner Aussage Nachdruck verleihend.

In diesem Augenblick hängte Yugi sich an Atemus Arm und sah ihn flehend an „Bitte, wir sind doch hergekommen um uns zu amüsieren und zu feiern. Es ist doch nichts weiter dabei. Kaiba war schon so nett uns einzuladen, also können wir ihm doch diesen Gefallen tun!" Was Yugi nicht wusste, war, dass er Atemu schon in dem Augenblick überzeugt hatte, als er ihn so bittend angeblickt hatte. Der Pharao konnte gar nicht anders, als Kaibas Anweisungen nachzukommen.

Ryou bat Bakura über den Mind-Link um dasselbe, verzichtete aber auf den bittenden Blick, da er wusste, dass sein Yami das nicht mochte. Dafür fügte er die Bitte hinzu, Malik und Marik auch zu überzeugen. /"Dafür schuldest du mir was!"/ kam die Antwort.

Laut sagte Bakura „Von mir aus. Ich brauche keine Magie!" In der Tat war er davon überzeugt, am wenigsten zu verlieren, als Grabräuber in der Vergangenheit hatte er schließlich auch keine Magie gehabt und hatte daher andere Talente entwickelt. Und seine Empathie konnte außer Ryou sowieso keiner kontrollieren!

„Und für euch brauche ich sie gleich dreimal nicht! Euch stecke ich alle Tage in die Tasche!" Dabei guckte er speziell Marik, Atemu und Malik an. Wie erwartet sprangen sie auch gleich darauf an.

Mariks POV

Bakura hat vielleicht Nerven, als ob er mir überlegen wäre, ha! Aber dafür auf meine Magie verzichten? Wieso sollte ich/#Marik?#/ unterbrach mein Hikari plötzlich meine Gedanken /&Ja!&/ grummelte ich zurück. /#Vielleicht sollten wir doch einwilligen. Weißt du noch, was Kaiba in Battle City mit unserem Milleniumsstab angestellt hat?#/ – /&Glaubst du, er könnte das wiederholen?&/ – /#Ich weiß nicht...#/ und das ließ er im Raum stehen. Also meinetwegen, dann kann ich Bakura wenigstens mit seiner saublöden Behauptung auf die Schnauze fallen lassen °eg°.

Normal POV

„Wie du willst Bakura, keine Magie, dann beweis mir mal ob du wirklich so gut bist!" forderte Marik. „Ja, mal sehen ob der Rest von dir so tough ist wie dein Mundwerk!" mischte sich nun auch ein recht genervter Atemu ein.

Also ließen sie ihre Milleniumsgegenstände einfach im Auto und betraten dann Kaibas Grundstück.

Ryous POV

Na, das hat ja einigermaßen gut geklappt! Ich bin sicher, dass wir eine sehr interessante Woche vor uns haben. Vor allen Dingen mit all den unterdrückten Gefühlen, die hier in der Luft hängen °g° /'Du hast wirklich was gut bei mir! Echt clever deine Taktik °zwinker°'/ sandte ich noch schnell zu Bakura. /"Ich weiß!"/ kam es zurück, aber ich spürte, wie stolz ihn mein Lob gemacht hatte.

Normal POV

„Also, das Haus hat im Obergeschoss zwei Schlafzimmer und im Erdgeschoss nochmal zwei." meldete sich Kaiba erneut zu Wort „Mein Hündchen und ich schlafen im Obergeschoss, der Rest von euch darf sich verteilen wie er will. Es ist mir herzlich egal!"

Malik und Marik wollten ins Obergeschoss, der Rest nahm die beiden Erdgeschosszimmer. Keine zwei Minuten später standen Atemu und Yugi mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm. „Warum ist da nur ein Bett?" Kaiba musste grinsen, als er die roten Gesichter sah, und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ein wenig zu spotten „Wieso, ist das ein Problem für euch?" dann wieder ernst geworden fügte er hinzu „Das liegt daran, dass ich eigentlich nicht geplant hatte auch noch Bakura, Malik und Marik dabei zu haben. Aber da ihr doch eine so enge Verbindung habt, wie ihr und mein Hündchen mir immer weismachen wolltet, wird es euch ja wenig ausmachen, oder?" Falls es noch möglich war, wurden die beiden noch einmal doppelt so rot, inzwischen sah es schon fast ungesund aus, außerdem schien Yugi den Teppich plötzlich extrem interessant zu finden.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die anderen zu dem Grüppchen gestoßen. Von ihnen schien sich niemand an dem Mangel an Betten zu stören. Jou guckte etwas verständnislos auf die beiden Tomatenimitatoren „Wo liegt das Problem?"

Schnell stritten Yugi und Atemu ab, irgendein Problem zu haben. Doch Kaiba setzte den Rest kurzerhand von der Situation in Kenntnis. Ryou versteckte sich hinter seinem Yami, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Dieser kicherte boshaft, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, es zu verstecken. „Ihr stellt euch an wie zwei Jungfrauen vor der Hochzeitsnacht!" stichelte er, worauf Ryou hinter ihm sich auf die Zunge biss, um nicht laut loszulachen. /'Hör auf damit!'/ flehte er Bakura an. /"Warum, hab ich Unrecht?"/ kam die unschuldige Antwort.

Yugi gab einen entsetzten Laut von sich und floh in sein Zimmer, Atemu sah die drei anderen Ägypter, die mittlerweile alle lauthals lachten, böse an. „Heißt das ihr schlaft mit euren Hikaris?" Das breite Hentai-Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der beiden Blonden war mehr Antwort, als er haben wollte.

Daraufhin wandte er sich Bakura zu, der nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern zuckte „Ich habe doch ein Bett, wenn es Ryou auf dem Boden zu hart ist, kann er immer noch draußen im Sand schlafen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ eine recht geschockte Gruppe zurück.

Ryou konnte neugierige (von Malik und Marik) und entsetzt forschende (von Atemu, Jou und Kaiba) Blicke auf sich spüren. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt abwehrend die Hände vor sich, bevor er Bakura folgte und die anderen nur wenig schlauer als zuvor zurückließ.

Als er ihr Zimmer betrat, fand er Bakura bereits auf dem Bett vor. /"Wenn du auch hier rein willst, bring gleich die Seile mit, damit ich dich festbinden kann!"/ befahl er, Ryou gehorchte , während er ihm einen gespielt ängstlichen Blick zuwarf. Bakura berührte ihn zusätzlich zu ihrem Mind-Link mit seiner Empathie, um sicherzugehen, dass Ryou auch seinen Spass hatte. Zu einem Abendessen kamen sie nicht mehr.

Atemu entschloß sich kurzerhand nach Yugi zu sehen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Kleinere sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Sein Hikari hatte doch ein wenig verstört ausgesehen, als er den Raum verlassen hatte. Darüber hinaus musste er mit ihm das gerade vorgefallene diskutieren, vielleicht konnte Yugi in einem Gespräch unter Hikaris etwas herausbekommen. Denn Atemu war sich sicher, dass da etwas im Busch war. Und Bakura würde für das geradestehen, was er Ryou antat.

Die Ishtars allerdings hatten durch Bakuras und Ryous Auftritt ganz andere Ideen bekommen und sich ebenfalls auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen.

------------------------------------------

Hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ja, dann lasst uns das bitte wissen. Wenn nicht natürlich auch, uns interessiert eure ehrliche Meinung!

Auf bald!


	3. Schauspieler und Sturköpfe

Kazan: Hallo ihr Lieben!

Endlich habe ich es wieder gebacken bekommen ein neues Kapitel reinzustellen; Mein Hikari hat schon geschimpft... oder sie hätte es getan, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich so lang gebraucht habe. Also bleibt das unter uns, ja? Bitte? °puppyeyes° Ich entschuldige mich auch vieeeeeelmals für meine Nachlässigkeit, 'Isch schäme misch' und verspreche das die nächsten Kapitel wieder in kürzeren und regelmäßigeren Abständen kommen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass es nicht zu Entschuldigen ist, aber ich bin eben auch nur eine arme Studentin mit einem Zeitmanagement-Problem.

**Review Replies:**

**Hentai neko ** Wir sind uns einig: Wir mögen wie du denkst °evil-hentaiish-grin°! Klasse dass es dir gefallen hat, bleib uns treu, ok? Denn es wird noch besser! Danke für das liebe und amüsante Feedback!

_/"Bakura zu Ryou"/_

_/'Ryou zu Bakura'/_

_/&Marik zu Malik&/ _

_/#Malik zu Marik#/_

_/;Atemu zu Yugi;/ _

_/-Yugi zu Atemu_-/

„_laut Gesprochenes"_

‚_private Gedanken'_

_ Telefongespräche _

_°rotfl° Ersatz für die allseits beliebten Sternchen!_

_(a/n):wenn mein Yami oder ich reinquatschen. Kursiv bin ich, normal mein Yami (ich meine natürlich den Schreibstil, sie ist nicht normal.)_

Disclaimer siehe Chapter 1

So here we go: On the road again!

----------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen

Ryou wachte auf, während Bakura noch schlief. Eine Weile betrachtete er lächelnd seinen Geliebten und beschloss dann, Frühstück zu machen. Er humpelte zur Küche (der rauhe Sex, der ihm und seinem Yami solchen Spass machte, hatte diese Folgen), wo er Yugi traf. Der war von Atemu über die gestrige „Vorspielszene" aufgeklärt worden und Ryous Humpeln beruhigte ihn auch nicht gerade (naiv wie er war kam er nicht mal auf den Gedanken an Sex, der z.B. Malik sehr schnell gekommen wäre). Richtig Angst bekam er, als er die Fesselspuren an den Handgelenken seines Freundes sah.

Ryou auf der anderen Seite ärgerte sich ein bisschen über den Kleineren, der die ganze Zeit ängstlich um ihn herumschlich. Weder Yugi noch Atemu schienen mal darüber nachzudenken, dass er möglicherweise alleine mit seinem Yami fertig werden könnte. Wie hätte er wohl so lange überlebt, wenn dem nicht so wäre?

Wobei Yugi sich sicherlich ohne Atemu noch nicht einmal unbedingt in diese Richtung Gedanken gemacht hätte. Nicht, dass er sich nicht um seine Freunde sorgte oder unaufmerksam war. Er war eben nur eher geneigt, an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben, selbst wenn andere es nicht mehr taten.

Gerade deshalb war Ryou wirklich sauer auf den Pharao, als Yugi nun auch noch begann, ihn vorsichtig auszufragen. Denn er merkte sofort, dass der Jüngere einfach nur vorgeschickt worden war. „Du, Ryou, ... ähm… ich wollte nur fragen... na ja... ", druckste Yugi herum, „wie... was ist passiert? Du humpelst ja!" in seiner Stimme war aufrichtige Besorgnis zu hören.

Aber Ryou wusste, worauf diese Frage abzielte, darüber hinaus stand Yugi praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Atemu dieses 'vertrauliche' Gespräch über den Mind-Link verfolgte. Gut, dann würde er ihm mal eine Show bieten, auch wenn es ihm wegen Yugi ein wenig Leid tat.

Er verzog ängstlich das Gesicht und sah sich um. „Hör mal, ich kann nicht lange bleiben, ich muss Bakura sein Frühstück bringen. Er flippt sowieso wieder aus, wenn er bemerkt, dass ich mit dir rede. Und er wird es merken, weil er im Gegensatz zu deinem Yami immer, wenn er Langeweile hat, in meine Gedanken sieht, er akzeptiert keine privaten Gespräche!" diesen Seitenhieb auf Atemus Lauschaktion konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Aber... wenn er dir wehtut, musst du dir helfen lassen!" rief Yugi entsetzt. Ryou setzte sein oskarreifes „gespielt tapferes Lächeln" auf. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte er.

Dann schnappte er das Frühstück und lief in sein Zimmer, um sich in Ruhe kaputt zu lachen und um Bakura vorzuwarnen, dass er sich bald mit einem wütenden Ex-Pharao auseinander setzen müsse. Ryou lächelte. Bakura würde begeistert sein; Frühstück ans Bett und Atemu geärgert, ohne dass er wirklich etwas machen musste. ‚Er wird glauben, er wäre im Paradies gelandet', dachte er kichernd.

Yugi war sprachlos, das konnte doch einfach nicht sein, einer seiner Freunde hatte ernsthafte Probleme und traute sich nicht, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Er fühlte sich niedergeschlagen, vor allen Dingen, weil er nicht schon viel früher etwas bemerkt hatte.

Yugis POV

Wie konnte ich nur so blind und egoistisch sein! Ryou hat meine Hilfe gebraucht und ich war nur mit meinen eigenen Problemen, aka meine Gefühle für Atemu, beschäftigt. Warum hat er bloß nie etwas gesagt?

Normal POV

Aber er hatte auch immer angenommen, Ryou und Bakura würden einigermaßen miteinander zurechtkommen (a/n: _fieses Lachen_). Atemu hatte mittlerweile seinen Hikari in der Küche aufgesucht. Durch den Mind-Link hatte er gespürt, dass dieses Gespräch sein jüngeres Double sehr aufgewühlt hatte, weshalb er ihn nun, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, tröstend in die Arme nahm. /;Shh, Hikari! Du kannst doch nichts dafür! Und ich verspreche dir, Bakura wird noch bereuen, was er Ryou durchleiden lässt! Aber mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du hättest ihm wahrscheinlich wenig helfen können, wenn Bakura ihn auf so penetrante Art und Weise überwacht.;/

Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment platzten Malik und Marik in die Küche. „Uiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" ließ sich der Yami vernehmen. „Sieh dir das an! Der Pharao und sein Hikari sind wohl doch schon weiter, als wir dachten °eg°!" – „Och, wie süß! Vielleicht ist Yugi ja doch nicht mehr so unschuldig, wie wir alle angenommen hatten!" hier fing er sich einen mörderischen Blick von Atemu ein. „Aber lasst euch durch uns nicht stören... " und betont unbeteiligt begann er, nach Frühstück zu suchen. Marik jedoch beschloss, den Pharao noch etwas höher auf seine Palme zu treiben „Ach, etwa nicht? Na, wenn das so ist, sollten wir uns vielleicht mal um ihn kümmern... "

Yugi war mittlerweile schockstill (a/n: Is this even a word?) geworden und signalrot angelaufen. Atemu hingegen knurrte die beiden psychopatischen Blonden drohend an. Marik allerdings war gerade erst in der Aufwärmphase und dachte über Atemus Reaktion auf Ryous Auftritt am vorigen Abend nach. Yep, dieser Tag konnte nur noch besser werden...

Plötzlich fiel Atemu, der sich schützend vor Yugi stellte, etwas ein. „Sagt mal, ihr beiden, ihr seid doch ein Liebespaar... " er wurde von den beiden Ägyptern unterbrochen, die ihm einstimmig erklärten, dass sie nur zusammen Spass hätten, und nicht verliebt wären. Atemu zuckte bei diesen Worten leicht zusammen, sprach aber weiter „Aber ihr versteht euch doch gut, oder?" dazu nickten die beiden, jetzt neugierig geworden. „Warum sind Bakura und Ryou die einzigen, die nicht miteinander auskommen?"

Malik sah seinen Yami verblüfft an. /#Seit wann kommen die nicht mehr miteinander aus und woher weiß gerade der Baka-Pharao davon? Hat er gesehen, wie Ryou Bakuras Frühstück vergiftet hat, oder was?#/ – /&Ich glaube, es (a/n: kleiner persönlicher Scherz von uns - _Besser gesagt: kleiner Scherz meines Yamis, es ist ihr Spruch -_ Erbsenzählerin!) lügt!&/ Darüber musste Malik kichern. /#Bakura, Ryou oder Baka-Pharao?#/ – /&Bakura und Ryou&/.

Atemu hatte geduldig gewartet, da er eine Mind-Link-Unterhaltung erwartet hatte. Maliks Kichern irritierte ihn jedoch. „Was ist so lustig?" Malik und Marik grinsten sich an, als sie beschlossen, das Spiel des weißhaarigen Pärchens mitzuspielen. „Du hast da etwas missverstanden", säuselte Marik, „wir sind Bakuras Freunde." – „Was er mit diesem Schwächling anstellt, ist uns doch egal" , ergänzte Malik, „und wer weiß, vielleicht genießt er es ja sogar °eg°!"

Nun stand Atemu praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er ihnen für diese Aussage am liebsten eine gescheuert hätte, da er aber vor Yugi nicht zu solch gewalttätigen Mitteln greifen wollte, waren sie relativ sicher. /&Schlecht unterdrückte Wut steht ihm, was meinst du?&/ – /#°kicher° Auf alle Fälle!#/.

Daraufhin zogen die beiden Psychopathen irre lachend ab. Sie hatten keinen Hunger mehr auf Frühstück, dafür aber aufeinander.

Yugi saß zwar immer noch der Schock über den doch recht unverblümten Sex-Talk in den Knochen, aber der wurde von dem Schock über die Lage, in welcher sich Ryou (angeblich) befand, verdrängt. Sorge machte sich in ihm breit, hilfesuchend wandte er sich daher zu Atemu um. „Wir werden ihm doch helfen können, oder?" – „Natürlich, Aibou! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Bakura ihn weiter terrorisiert. Alles, was wir brauchen, ist ein guter Plan und eine Gelegenheit, mit Ryou zu reden." Als Yugis Magen sich plötzlich lautstark bemerkbar machte, fügte er hinzu „Aber jetzt sollten wir uns erst einmal um dein Frühstück kümmern!"

Als sie dabei waren nach dem Frühstück den Tisch wieder abzuräumen, kam Jou ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Ah, sehr gut, ihr seid schon fertig! Wir wollen nämlich gleich mit allen runter zum Strand, also packt euer Zeug zusammen. In zehn Minuten geht's los!" und schon war er auch wieder verschwunden. Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu tun, was ihnen aufgetragen wurde. Atemu seufzte. „Auf diesem Weg können wir wenigstens ein Auge auf Bakura haben."

Wieder auf ihrem Zimmer standen Yugi und Atemu dann plötzlich vor einem ganz anderen Problem... Yugi suchte sich ein paar Sachen zusammen und teilte seinem Yami dann mit /-Ich geh schnell ins Bad, du kannst dich ja hier im Zimmer umziehen.-/ – /;Umziehen? Wieso?;/

Yugi starrte ihn entgeistert an /-Na ja, ... ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht auch Schwimmen gehen. Und dafür solltest du doch eher eine Badehose anziehen statt deinen Lederklamotten.-/ – /;Badehose? Was ist das jetzt wieder für eine Erfindung?;/ Atemu verstand nicht ganz. /;Trägt man heutzutage Anziehsachen beim Schwimmen?;/ Er fühlte, wie Erleichterung ihn durchströmte, als Yugi dies bestätigte, eine Erleichterung, die er nicht ganz verstand. Warum sollte es ihn stören, wenn sein Hikari nackt war? Das war in Ägypten ganz normal gewesen. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was Malik und Marik angedroht hatten.

Yugis POV

Oh Gott! Ich wusste ja, dass es damals noch keine Badehosen oder ähnliches gab, aber dass der Umgang mit Nacktheit soooo locker war, hätte ich nicht vermutet. Warum musste ich Idiot bloß etwas sagen?... Atemu wäre au naturell Schwimmen gegangen und... Argh! Was denke ich denn, wenn er das mitbekommen hätte...

Ich glaube, Malik und Marik fangen an auf mich abzufärben. Schnell mache ich mich daran in meiner Tasche nach einer weiteren Badehose zu suchen, wenn auch widerwillig. Doch es ist die einzige Möglichkeit mein knallrotes Gesicht zu verbergen, das meine Gedanken unter Garantie mehr als deutlich verrät.

Reiß dich zusammen, Yugi! schimpfe ich mit mir selbst. Endlich finde ich, was ich suche, aber die expliziten Bilder, mit denen mich meine Vorstellungskraft versorgt, lassen sich immer noch nicht vertreiben. Ich hoffe einfach darauf, dass ich das hier schnell hinter mich bringen kann, um ihm erst mal, zumindest physisch, zu entkommen.

Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, dass er nachher die ganze Zeit nur mit Bade-Shorts bekleidet herumlaufen wird. Wie soll ich den heutigen Tag nur überleben?

Normal POV

Yugi reichte seinem Yami eine Badehose, mit den Worten: „Die ist mir ein wenig zu groß, also passt sie dir vielleicht. Entschuldige das Muster, aber etwas anderes hab ich nicht." floh er regelrecht ins Bad, erleichtert aus dem Zimmer zu kommen.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, atmete er erst mal tief durch, um sich wieder zu fangen. Dann musste er kichern, bei dem Gedanken an die Badehose, die er Atemu gegeben hatte. Hoffentlich würden die anderen nicht zu sehr darüber lachen, sonst könnte das böse ausgehen.

Bei Ryou & Bakura

„Bakura? Hast du eigentlich eine Badehose dabei? Ich hab nur eine." – „Dieses Höschen, dass die im Fernsehen immer zum Schwimmen anziehen?" – „Genau." – „Vergiss es!" Ryou blinzelte verwirrt und ging in die Küche, wo sein Yami gerade den Kühlschrank plünderte, weil er der Meinung war, das Frühstück würde nicht lange genug halten. „Was soll ich vergessen?" fragte er.

Bakura schloss den Kühlschrank und drehte sich zu seinem Hikari um. „Ich ziehe das nicht an. In Ägypten bin ich ohne geschwommen und das tue ich hier auch. Du kannst deine anziehen, also gibt es kein Problem." – „Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gefällt, wenn du ohne Badehose schwimmst... " Bakura versuchte zu schmollen. „Seit wann gefällt dir mein Arsch nicht mehr? Gestern mochtest du ihn noch." Ryou lief knallrot an. „Baka!" damit gab er auf und ging wieder packen.

Malik & Marik

Malik fuhr mit einem Mal erschrocken aus Mariks Armen hoch. „Verdammt!" – /&Verdammt gut? Oder verdammt schlecht? Und es ist besser das erste!&/ drohte Marik grinsend. Sein Hikari grinste verschwörerisch zurück /#Verdammt genial, wie immer, sonst wärst du schon lange nicht mehr in meinem Bett geduldet. Aber mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich Isis noch gar nicht benachrichtigt habe. Sie läuft doch wieder Amok, wenn sie rauskriegt, dass wir uns auf diese Weise °ihrer Kontrolle entziehen°#/ machte Malik seine überbesorgte Schwester nach.

Marik knurrte irgendwas Unverständliches als Antwort und Malik seufzte, als er sich gezwungenermaßen auf die Suche nach Kaiba machte, um nach einem Telefon zu fragen.

Hallo Malik! meldete sich Isis nach dem ersten Läuten und überraschte ihn damit ein wenig. Ich dachte, du hättest deine Kette nicht mehr. – Ja und? Von so vielen Leuten werde ich nicht angerufen, außerdem war es Zeit für dich, sich mal wieder zu melden... er konnte regelrecht das mitleidig/bemutternde Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören.

Malik schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter, um Isis den Grund seinen Anrufes mitzuteilen, denn er wusste, er würde sonst nicht mehr dazu kommen Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir diese Woche von Kaiba an seinen See eingeladen worden sind... hier wurde er von seiner Schwester unterbrochen. Kaiba hat euch eingeladen? zweifelte sie.

Na ja, er hat Ryou eingeladen, hatte aber wohl nichts dagegen, dass wir auch mitkommen. Glaube ich zumindest! – Ich hoffe, er weiß, was er sich da angetan hat. seufzte Isis Jedenfalls wollte ich es dir sagen, bevor du es wieder von jemand anderem /#z.B. dem Baka-Pharao#/ erfährst /#und mir deswegen den Kopf abbeißt!#/. die gedanklichen Zusätze ließen seinen Yami praktisch Tränen lachen, aber zum Glück bekam Isis dies ja nicht mit

Aber jetzt muss ich aufhören, wir wollen gleich zum Strand und Schwimmen gehen! – Malik? Ihr geht Schwimmen? fragte sie Ja, warum? – Na ja, ich hoffe mal, euch ist bewusst, dass es eigentlich üblich ist, zum Schwimmen eine Badehose zu tragen. Ich weiß, ihr seid noch nicht oft Schwimmen gewesen und es nicht gewohnt, aber ihr solltet euch vielleicht doch daran halten... nun brachen die beiden Jungs am anderen Ende der Leitung in schallendes Gelächter aus. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, meinte Malik Tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Schwesterchen, erstens haben wir keinen Bock auf so was und zweitens, woher sollen wir jetzt noch Badehosen kriegen? Also bis dann... .

Malik, wag es nicht, jetzt den Hörer aufzulegen, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir... MALIK! hörte er Isis noch schimpfen, aber es störte ihn nicht weiter, da Marik schon wieder begann, ihn abzulenken...

------------------------------------------------

Wir hoffen natürlich auf Rückmeldung! Vergesst nicht eure Meinung ist uns wichtig!


	4. Mode und Federball

MUHAHAHA! We're back again on our mission to torture the world with our crazyness! Fear us mere mortals! Ok, ok, Ernst beiseite... Hier gibt's ein neues Kapitel in dem wir unsere _favourite Yamis & Hikaris_ mal wieder aufs Korn nehmen. Und vergesst nicht: Die Welt sie ist ein Irrenhaus und hier ist die ZENTRALE!

**Review Replies:**

_**Erstmal möchten wir uns artig bei allen bedanken, die sich die Mühe gemacht und Zeit genommen haben uns wissen zu lassen, dass wir offenbar doch keinen kompletten Müll fabrizieren. **_

**to SpoiltAngel **

Voila, da ist das nächste Chappie auch schon. Und wir garantieren: wir sind noch lange nicht fertig mit der Operation 'Bringt den Pharao zur Weißglut' °eg°. Ryou und Bakura werden noch eine Menge Spass haben, versprochen! Der langen Rede kurzer Unsinn, wir werden schauen wie dehnbar sein Geduldsfaden ist...

**to Sansi **

Ja, man muss sie einfach lieben die Chaostruppe. Und Naivität ist so eine gute Vorraussetzung aneinander vorbei zu reden °g°. Mal sehen, ob Atemu und Yugi es überhaupt gebacken kriegen... Und wegen der Sache mit dem Drücken, vielleicht findet sich ja irgendwo ein Yami- oder ein Yugi-Plushie... wer weiß?

_/"Bakura zu Ryou"/_

_/'Ryou zu Bakura'/_

_/&Marik zu Malik&/ _

_/#Malik zu Marik#/_

_/;Atemu zu Yugi;/ _

_/-Yugi zu Atemu_-/

„_laut Gesprochenes"_

‚_private Gedanken'_

_°rotfl° Ersatz für die allseits beliebten Sternchen!_

_(a/n):wenn mein Yami oder ich reinquatschen. Kursiv bin ich, normal mein Yami (ich meine natürlich den Schreibstil, sie ist nicht normal.)_

Disclaimer siehe Chapter 1

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

Nach einer halben Stunde, was eigentlich zehn Minuten hätten sein sollen, hatten sich alle am Strand eingefunden. Wobei das Erscheinen der vier Ägypter wieder einmal heftigen Trubel auslöste, da alles ziemlich gleichzeitig geschah.

Atemu stellte sich schützend vor Yugi, um dessen Unschuld vor dem Anblick der drei nackten Teenager zu bewahren. Während der Rest, teils laut lachend, teils schlecht unterdrückt kichernd, auf Atemus Badegewand deutete. Der Pharao lief rot an vor unterdrückter Wut und Scham. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, sich für das nächste Mal, wenn sie zum Schwimmen wollten, eine Badehose zuzulegen, die nicht mit Chibi-Duel-Monstern verziert war.

Jou fing sich als erster wieder, als er Atemus bohrenden Blick bemerkte. „'Tschuldigung, Mann, aber das ist eben einfach nicht dein Stil. Nimm's dir nicht zu sehr zu Herzen!" beschwichtigte er und klopfte Atemu kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken.

Aber sein Versuch wurde zunichte gemacht, als Bakura herausplatzte: „Was können wir für euch tun, oh mächtiger Pharao der chibified Duel-Monsters?" – „Ah... HAHAHAHAHA... stop HAHA… aufhören... ich... HAHAHA... lach mich tot!" keuchte Malik zwischen Lachanfällen. „Das wäre das Sinnvollste, was du seit langem getan hast!" gab Atemu bissig zurück „Und nebenbei könntet ihr euch was anziehen, das ist heutzutage so üblich und ich bin sicher, nicht jeder hier hat das Bedürfnis, euch vollständig ohne Klamotten zu Gesicht zu bekommen."

Malik schmollte: „Du ärgerst dich doch nur, weil du so eine blöde Badehose anhast und sie nicht loswerden kannst." – „Außerdem", schaltete sich jetzt Marik ein, „über den Anblick meines Hikaris freut sich jeder – du bist es, der sich verstecken muss!" Malik und Bakura brachen wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus, Ryou flüchtete sich zu den Taschen, um sein Lachen zu verbergen, Jou versteckte sein Gesicht an Kaibas Schulter, der jetzt nicht mal mehr versuchte sein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Malik ging mit einem verführerischen Blick auf Yugi zu. „Na, willst du mal...?" Er wurde von Atemu unterbrochen, der plötzlich mit voller Lautstärke brüllte: „BLEIB VON MEINEM HIKARI WEG!"

Malik sprang daraufhin hinter Marik und tat so, als würde er anfangen zu weinen. Sein Yami tat so, als würde er ihn trösten und kurz darauf waren die beiden vollauf mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Ryou hatte sich wirklich erschrocken und Bakura ging zu ihm, um ihn via Mind-Link zu beruhigen – z.B. indem er ihn mit Rachepläne schmieden ablenkte. Kaiba zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm seinen Schoßhund Jou, der zumindest überrascht war, in die Arme.

Yugi ging zu Atemu und sah ihn besorgt und verständnislos an. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Was meinst du damit?" Die Unschuld seines Hikaris brachte Atemu natürlich direkt wieder zu Verstand. „Es... Es tut mir Leid."

Damit wurde die ausgeartete Modediskussion begraben und die Gruppe stürzte sich erst einmal in die Wellen. Nach einigem Herumtoben im See, bemerkenswerterweise ohne extrem ausufernde Vorfälle, wurden sie dessen müde und suchten nach einer neuen Beschäftigung.

„Ich weiß, was wir machen! Wir spielen Federball!" rief Ryou, nachdem sie es sich am Strand bequem gemacht hatten. „Kaiba, du hast doch bestimmt Schläger hier, oder?" – „Selbstverständlich. Ich zeige sie euch, dann muss ich aber weiterarbeiten gehen." – „Was, du musst schon wieder weg?" Jou war sichtlich enttäuscht. „Tut mir leid, Hündchen, aber das kann ich nicht ändern."

Kaiba küßte Jou, zeigte Ryou die Schläger und ging, nicht ohne ihn zu bitten: „Könntest du vielleicht diese Psychopathen ein bisschen unter Kontrolle halten? Nur soweit, dass meinem Hündchen, meinem See und Yugi nichts passiert. Hab ich einen geistig Gesunden vergessen?" Ryou lächelte „Nein, hast du nicht. Ich geb mein Bestes."

Als Ryou mit Schlägern und Bällen zurückkam, wurde er darüber aufgeklärt, dass Yugi, Atemu, Marik und Malik mit den Regeln nicht vertraut seien. Er musste jetzt Atemu das Spiel beibringen, während Jou sein Bestes bei Yugi versuchte. Bakura, der es schon vor Jahren von Ryou gelernt hatte, gab unterdessen sein Wissen an Marik und Malik weiter.

Die beiden hatten es relativ schnell begriffen und fingen an, den Ball in Yugis Richtung zu schlagen, um Yugi beim Ball holen ein bisschen anzumachen. Atemu regte sich darüber so sehr auf, dass er keine Konzentration mehr für das Spiel aufbringen konnte.

Malik und Marik ihrerseits merkten zu ihrer Überraschung, dass es keinem von ihnen gefiel, wenn der jeweils andere mit Yugi flirtete. Sie verstanden diesen Widerwillen gegen das Flirten des jeweils anderen aber nicht und behielten es daher für sich.

Gerade war wieder ein Ball zu Yugi geflogen und dort liegen geblieben. Marik war bereits auf halbem Weg, ihn zurück zu holen. Ryou fühlte Atemus Interesse erneut wandern und bemerkte, wie sich die Hand des Pharaos in schlecht unterdrückter Wut um den Griff des Schlägers krampfte. Die Anspannung, die in der Luft lag, war greifbar, als Marik seine Hand auf Yugis Schulter legte und sich dabei nach dem Ball bückte.

Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, grinste er Yugi frech an. „Sorry Kleiner!" sagte er mit einem Zwinkern, welches zwar von Yugi, nicht aber von Atemu, unbemerkt blieb. Und der stand kurz vorm Explodieren.

Ryous POV

Ich glaube, ich muss etwas unternehmen ehe Atemu hier Amok läuft. Irgendwie muss ich Yugi darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er gleich durchdreht. /'Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart!'/ seufze ich unbewusst durch den Mind-Link. /"Klar, wenn du es dir auch aufbürdest dem PHARAO etwas beibringen zu wollen."/ neckte Bakura. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich wieder dem akuten Problem zu...

Normal POV

„Atemu, was ist? Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte Ryou so unschuldig, ruhig und laut wie möglich. Seine ruhige Stimme durchschnitt die Spannung und brachte nicht nur Atemu dazu erst mal tief durchzuatmen. Yugi ging dann auch direkt zu seinem Yami. „Du bist heute aber sehr angespannt. Vielleicht solltest du eine Pause machen und dich etwas hinlegen." – „Aber... aber...!" mehr kriegte Atemu nicht raus, als er protestieren wollte. Da er dazu seinem Hikari hätte erklären müssen, was wirklich los war, und das kam nun als Option echt nicht in Frage.

Irgendwann hatten es alle einigermaßen verstanden. Atemu rannte sofort zu Yugi, der das zwar nicht verstand, aber sehr angenehm fand. Die Anmachversuche der Ishtars hatte er zwischen Federball lernen und NICHT an Atemu denken gar nicht bemerkt. Marik und Malik brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Bakura ging grinsend zu Ryou, doch sein Grinsen verschwand, als er den weniger begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck seines Hikaris sah.

/"Was ist los?"/ fragte er besorgt. /'Ach, ich bin bloß wieder überempfindlich.'/ Ryou versuchte zu lächeln. /"Wie meinst du das?"/ Bakura wurde ärgerlich. Wer hatte seinen Hikari verletzt/'Nun, ich weiß, dass Atemu in Yugi verliebt ist und daher eifersüchtig ist, wenn Malik und Marik den Kleinen anmachen. Ich finde nur, er sollte was sagen, anstatt mich hier zu ignorieren und seinen Hikari zu überwachen!'/ – /"Sollen wir ihn ein bisschen ärgern?"/ fragte Bakura, in dem Bemühen, sich und seinen Hikari auf bessere Gedanken zu bringen. /'Ich will Jou nicht mit rein ziehen – oh warte, er verdrückt sich gerade zu Kaiba. Dann können wir.'/

Das weißhaarige Liebespaar grinste sich an, dann ging Ryou zu Yugi, Atemu, Malik und Marik, während Bakura zum Gepäck ging. Nach ein paar Minuten, als Yugi und Atemu anfingen, sich mit Ryou zu unterhalten (Atemu stand kurz davor, den nackten Ägyptern an die Kehle zu gehen), wurde Ryou von seinem Yami angebrüllt: „Ryou! Wo sind die Getränke?"

Ryou sah ihn an, er hatte schon wieder auf "verängstigter kleiner Hikari" umgeschaltet. „Ich hatte alles eingepackt." rief er zurück. Bakura, der seinerseits seine Rolle als brutaler, prügelnder Yami spielte, brüllte zurück: „Schaff deinen Arsch her, wenn ich mit dir rede, wag es nicht mich noch mal anzubrüllen! Und meine Flasche ist nicht hier – ich trink dein süßes Gesöff nicht!" Ryou lief zu ihm rüber und sagte leise: „Ich habe sie vielleicht in die falsche Tasche getan, ich suche sie."

Atemu folgte Ryou, Yugi im Schlepptau. Nachdem sie angekommen waren, fuhr er Bakura an: „Hast du sie noch alle, ihn wegen so einer Lappalie dermaßen anzubrüllen? Warum packst du deinen Kram nicht selber?" – „Neidisch, was? Wenn du es so vermisst bedient zu werden, dressier deinen Zwerg eben besser!"

Der Dieb grinste boshaft. Ryou musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. /'Übertreib nicht ganz so sehr, okay Yami?'/ – /"Pass du lieber auf, dass du nicht laut loslachst, Kleiner!"/ Bakuras Grinsen wurde noch breiter, während Atemu fassungslos nach Worten suchte.

Yugi hingegen schmollte gekränkt und war nicht so zurückhaltend. „Bakura, du bist ein Vollidiot!" fauchte er. 'Zwerg' genannt zu werden würde er sich auch von 'Mr. Perfect' nicht gefallen lassen, lieber-kleiner-unschuldiger Hikari hin oder her.

Die Umstehenden waren leicht geschockt und vor den Kopf gestoßen, als diese Worte Yugis Mund verließen, so redete der kleine Hikari sonst nicht. Ryou und Bakura fingen sich aber sofort wieder, darauf bedacht ihr Spiel weiterzutreiben. Ihnen fehlte nur noch ein Auslöser.

Und sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten, denn auch wenn er momentan ein wenig muffelig war, Yugis Neugier war stärker. „Sag mal Bakura, was ist eigentlich an deinem Getränk so besonders? Und warum willst du Ryous Zeug nicht trinken?"

„Meins ist Blut!" kam Bakuras lapidare Antwort. Ryou vergrub seinen Kopf tiefer in seiner Tasche und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er durfte einfach keinen Lachanfall kriegen! Marik und Malik, die mittlerweile auf Hörweite herangekommen waren, beschäftigten sich schnell miteinander, um nicht laut loszulachen. Die Mühe, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen, machten sie sich nicht.

Yugi wich zurück. Atemu wurde von diesen Worten aus seinem Schockzustand gerissen und stellte sich erneut schützend vor Yugi.

Ryou hatte inzwischen das Kirsch-Colagemisch gefunden, das sowohl er als auch sein Yami so gerne tranken und das Bakura liebevoll als 'Blut' bezeichnete. Er holte es aus der Tasche und gab es weiter. Sein Yami nahm es und trank etwa einen halben Liter in einem Zug. Yugi wurde grün im Gesicht und rannte weg, Atemu, der ebenfalls einen leichten Grünstich im Gesicht hatte, hinterher.

Sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, brachen die vier zurückgebliebenen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Jou war gerade auf dem Weg zurück zu den anderen, als Yugi an ihm vorbeifegte, so dass er überraschende Bekanntschaft mit dem Sand machte. Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, sah er gerade noch, wie Atemu ebenfalls vorbeiflitzte als wäre ihm Anubis persönlich auf den Fersen.

Sich am Kopf kratzend setzte er seinen Weg fort, nur um sich noch mehr zu wundern, als er bei den vier sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden rumwälzenden Jungs ankam. Was zum Geier war denn hier los? Vorsichtig, denn vielleicht war das ja ansteckend, näherte er sich und machte auf sich aufmerksam. „Weiß einer von euch, was mit Yugi und Atemu los ist?" seine Antwort war nur noch mehr Gelächter.

„Ooo...kaaay, jedenfalls wollte ich euch gerade zum Essen holen..." dies erntete einen erneuten Lachanfall, aber schließlich konnten sie sich doch soweit wieder aufrappeln ihm zu folgen.

Als sie bei dem Picknick, welches Jou und Kaiba aufgebaut hatten, ankamen, meinte der Blonde, dass er noch schnell die beiden Fehlenden einsammeln wolle. Daraufhin bemerkte Marik: „Das kannst du dir sparen, ich glaube nicht, dass Yugi und sein Schoßpharao großen Hunger haben °eg°!" Und wieder einmal war die Heiterkeit groß, doch Jou hatte es aufgegeben, sich zu wundern und Kaiba grinste einfach ebenfalls mit.

-----------------------------------------

Um kurz Garfield zu zitieren: „Feed us!" Reviews are welcomed with open arms!


	5. Eifersucht und Wutausbrüche

Eine neue Woche – Ein neues Kapitel! Wir sind mittlerweile bei 5 von ... lasst mich nachdenken ... 8 oder 9. Das heisst der Showdown rückt näher...

**Review Replies:**

**to SpoiltAngel **  
Schön auch diesmal wieder von dir zu hören und dass es dir immer noch gefällt. Gut das Lachen trotz Ansteckungsgefahr gesund ist, was? Danke für den lieben Review, sowas geht uns ja runter wie Öl und es ist aufbauend!

_/"Bakura zu Ryou"/_

_/'Ryou zu Bakura'/_

_/&Marik zu Malik&/ _

_/#Malik zu Marik#/_

_/;Atemu zu Yugi;/ _

_/-Yugi zu Atemu_-/

„_laut Gesprochenes"_

‚_private Gedanken'_

_°rotfl° Ersatz für die allseits beliebten Sternchen!_

_(a/n):wenn mein Yami oder ich reinquatschen. Kursiv bin ich, normal mein Yami (ich meine natürlich den Schreibstil, sie ist nicht normal.)_

Disclaimer siehe Chapter 1

Und nun weiter im Text...

-------------------------------------------

1 ½ Stunden später waren die drei Yami – Hikari – Paare wieder am Strand versammelt; Kaiba musste arbeiten und Jou leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Ryou erklärte direkt: „Yugi, Atemu, ihr beide könnt das Spiel immer noch nicht richtig. Wir sollten 3er Gruppen bilden um zu üben." Atemu sagte schnell: „Gut, dann spiele ich mit Yugi und dir!" Bakura knurrte: „Mein Schwächling von einem Hikari macht bei mir mit! Ich brauche meinen Sklaven!" Ryou zuckte kunstvoll zusammen. Malik krähte: „Und Yugi spielt bei uns mit!" Marik kicherte anzüglich.

Atemu wollte wieder in die Luft gehen, doch eine Bitte von Yugi unterbrach ihn. /-Bitte spiel mit Bakura, Yami. Ich mach mir Sorgen um Ryou. Außerdem macht es doch mehr Sinn, wenn wir beide in diesen Gruppen spielen, weil die anderen das Spiel schon besser können.-/ – /;Ähm, nun... okay. Aber sei vorsichtig!;/ – /-Vorsichtig?-/ – /;Ja!;/ – /-Ooookaay... -/

Yugis POV

Weshalb sollte ich vorsichtig sein? Manchmal versteh ich ihn nicht. Und er hat erstaunlich schnell eingelenkt, als die Sprache auf Ryou kam... nein, das ist dumm. Ryou ist ernsthaft in Gefahr. Ich finde, man sollte sie direkt trennen, aber Yami hat gesagt, wir sollten warten. Was für Blut Bakura da wohl getrunken hat? Urgh, ich darf gar nicht daran denken! Ist das Scheiße so einen empfindlichen Magen zu haben...

Malik & Mariks POV

/#Klasse, wir haben den Kleinen!#/ – /&Jetzt können wir den Baka-Pharao entgültig in den Wahnsinn treiben!&/

Ryou & Bakuras POV

/'Sieh mal, Malik und Marik haben gute Laune!'/ – /"Jetzt noch. Aber mal sehen, wie lange. Warte, bis die beiden anfangen mit Yugi zu flirten... "/ – /'Ja, und die Eifersucht um sich greift.'/ – /"Atemu ist jetzt schon sehr unruhig. Und er macht sich Sorgen um dich!"/ Ryou nahm das spöttische Mitleid seines Yamis auf. /'Ich bin ja auch zu bemitleiden.'/

Atemus POV

Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit Yugi einfach irgendwohin verschwinden und... Nein! Ich muss mit diesen Gedanken aufhören, sonst bemerkt Yugi sie noch. Das darf auf keinen Fall passieren! Ich sollte mich auf Ryou konzentrieren, er ist Yugis Freund und braucht meine Hilfe gegen den Grabräuber. Hmm, dass er seinen eigenen Hikari misshandelt, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Sicher, er ist wahnsinnig, aber das ist Marik auch... Malik allerdings auch, das könnte der Punkt sein. Ryou ist mit Sicherheit geistig gesund und wie mein Yugi ein echter Hikari – im Gegensatz zu Malik. Wie viel musste Ryou erleiden, was hat Bakura ihm angetan, dass er sich nicht getraut hat, zu Yugi zu gehen? Wie wurde er unterdrückt?_(Ist das schön ein Held zu sein- man ist immer der Gute und einzig Starke! -_ °Seufz° Wer Sarkasmus findet darf ihn behalten!

Normal POV

Es brachte Atemu dann doch ein wenig Erleichterung, als er bemerkte, dass die beiden Psychopathen mit seinem Hikari in Sichtweite blieben. Trotzdem saß er noch immer auf den sprichwörtlichen glühenden Kohlen. Seinem Vorsatz getreu wandte er sich nun aber erst mal wieder seiner selbstauferlegten Aufgabe, auf Ryou aufzupassen, zu.

Eine kurze Zeit lang entstand sogar etwas, was man als Ansätze zu einem Federballspiel bezeichnen konnte. Die angespannte Situation beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig.

Doch war dieser brüchige Frieden schon von Anfang an todgeweiht... ! Dabei fing es so harmlos an, als Yugi, bei dem verzweifelten Versuch einen Ball zu erwischen, den Marik auf Abwege gebracht hatte, das Gleichgewicht verlor. Malik, der das hinterhältige Grinsen seines Yamis aufgeschnappt hatte, verstand sofort.

Durch einen gekonnten Schritt zur Seite fiel Yugi praktisch direkt in seine Arme, allerdings hatte Malik die Wucht des Aufpralls ein wenig unterschätzt. So wurden sie beide zu Boden gerissen und Yugi landete dabei halb auf Malik. „Ups, sorry Malik! Das wollte ich nicht." lächelte Yugi entschuldigend.

Der blonde Ägypter hingegen musste ein zufriedenes Grinsen unterdrücken. „Hoppla Kleiner, nicht so stürmisch! Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, es ist nicht gerade eine unbequeme Position... doch ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du oben liegen würdest!" damit lächelte er Yugi anzüglich an.

Der wurde knallrot und hatte es mit einem Mal sehr eilig, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Marik merkte beim Anblick von seinem Hikari und Yugi in dieser Situation, wie sich sein Magen seltsam zusammenzog und es seinem Herz einen Stich versetzte, ihm gefiel das ganz und gar nicht.

Atemu fühlte Yugis Unbehagen durch den Mind-Link und drehte sich zu der anderen Gruppe um, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Yugi sich wieder aufrappelte. Da traf ihn etwas am Hinterkopf. Er wirbelte herum.

Ryou sah ihn mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an, während Bakura laut loslachte. Als der Ex-Pharao sich umsah, bemerkte er den Federball auf dem Boden. Ohne Nachzudenken ging er auf Bakura los. „Grabräuber! Was sollte das? Du konntest doch sehen, dass ich mich umgedreht hab!" Ein Blick, den er nicht deuten konnte, war ganz kurz in Bakuras Augen zu sehen. In Ryous Augen stand Ärger, der aber schnell von (falscher...:-)) Angst verdrängt wurde, als der Hikari zu seinem Yami aufsah.

Bakuras & Ryous POV

/'Kann dieser verdammte Ex-Pharao sich nicht mal vorstellen, ich könnte so was machen? Glaubt er, ich kann nicht zielen, oder was?'/ Der Jüngere war mittlerweile richtig wütend, was man ihm aber nicht ansah. Der Geist des Milleniumsrings antwortete nicht, er hätte seinen Hikari sowieso nicht beruhigen können. Er fragte sich, ob der Pharao no baka wusste, was er sich damit antat, Ryou wütend zu machen.

Wenn er es nicht selber schuld wäre, hätte man beinahe Mitleid haben können – so wurde Bakura nur selber wütend.

Normal POV

Auf jeden Fall war Atemu so effektiv von dem Chaos um seinen Hikari abgelenkt. Erneut wurde nun ein Versuch gestartet, ein Spiel zustande zu kriegen. Gerade war Marik dran, den Ball zu spielen, ein Spielzug, der ihn, mehr oder weniger beabsichtigt, in Yugis Nähe brachte. Leise, jedoch boshaft kichernd vollführte Marik eine Schwalbe, auf die jeder Fußballer stolz gewesen wäre, und riss Yugi mit sich in den Sand. Wohl wissend, dass der Pharao die ganze Aktion gesehen hatte.

Immer noch grinsend legte er Yugi die Hand auf die Wange und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Entschuldigung Kleiner, das war fast mit Absicht!" Damit hatte er es geschafft, der Pharao war rasend vor Wut und dessen Hikari total perplex.

Malik bekam seinerseits zu spüren, was sein Yami gefühlt hatte, als er mit Yugi geflirtet hatte. Dieses seltsame Gefühl konnte er nicht zuordnen, aber er musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, seinen Yami von Yugi wegzuziehen – und Yugi bei der Gelegenheit umzubringen!

Malik POV

Was war DAS denn für ein Gedanke? Seit wann fühle ich denn so was? Mordgedanken sind doch eher Yamis Gebiet... Außerdem kann Yugi doch gar nichts dafür... Yami soll zurückkommen und sich um mich kümmern! Der blöde Pharao soll endlich eingreifen und seine Liebe gestehen, damit ich Marik wieder für mich habe!

Marik POV

Ich habe plötzlich gar keine Lust mehr hierzu... Ich will zu Malik und mich mit ihm verdrücken, aber ich glaube, er würde das nicht verstehen, wir hatten das hier ja so abgesprochen... Was ist nur los mit mir?

Bakuras & Ryous POV

/'Merkst du's?'/ – /"Jepp, Malik und Marik werden eifersüchtig und kapieren nichts."/ – /'Soweit hatten wir den Pharao und Yugi ja schon... '/ – /"Aber nicht weit genug!"/ – /'Okay!'/

Normal POV

Auf einmal fühlte sich Marik gepackt, hochgerissen und von Yugi weggeschleudert. Nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte wurde er am Haar gepackt und starrte in die vor Zorn blutroten Augen des Pharaos. Dieser grollte ihn leise und gefährlich an. „Lass deine Flossen von MEINEM Hikari und verzieh dich!" – „Aber Yami... " versuchte Yugi zu beschwichtigen.

„Und du hältst dich gefälligst von diesem perversen Psychopathen fern!" fuhr Atemu ihn, blind vor Eifersucht und Sorge, an. Er wollte eigentlich nicht so streng mit seinem angebeteten Hikari sein, aber im Moment war er fern jedes klaren Gedankens.

Heftig getroffen zog Yugi sich erst mal zurück, vor allen Dingen da er Marik nicht in direkter Lebensgefahr schweben sah. Atemu hatte Marik immer noch fest am Wickel und knurrte ihn an. „Du dreckiger... " hier wurde er durch schallendes Gelächter unterbrochen, welches ihn kurzzeitig irritierte und wieder einigermaßen auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte. Bakura hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und Marik hatte nach kurzer Zeit mit eingestimmt.

„Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?" stichelte Marik. „Ach nein! Der Pharao ist in seinen Hikari verliebt!" reizte Bakura ihn ungeniert weiter.

/'Übertreib es nicht Bakura!'/ warnte Ryou durch den Mind-Link. /"Ich paß schon auf."/ kam prompt die Antwort. Aber leider schienen sie den Zustand und die Sturheit Atemus unterschätzt zu haben.

„ICH BIN NICHT IN IHN VERLIEBT!" donnerte der Pharao am Rande der Verzweiflung. Hauptsache nicht die Wahrheit sagen! Das konnte er Yugi nicht antun. Er musste seinen Hikari schützen, und zwar auch vor sich selbst. Hätte er in diesem Moment Yugis Blick aufgefangen, er hätte gewusst, wie verflucht falsch er mit dieser Annahme lag.

In Yugis Augen war genau zu lesen, dass Atemu gerade gedankenlos sein Herz gebrochen hatte. Niedergeschlagenheit, Enttäuschung, Wut, all diese Gefühle stürmten auf ihn ein, aber er bot all seine Willenskraft auf, um diese nicht durch den Mind-Link wandern zu lassen.

Yugis POV

Was soll der Mist? Atemu macht hier so einen Aufstand wegen Mariks Aktion; ich dachte schon, ich bedeute ihm wirklich mehr... Und dann zieht er so was ab. Bin ich für ihn wirklich nicht mehr als sein 'kleiner Hikari', den er 'vor dem Unheil der harten Welt' beschützen muss?

Zum Teufel, ich mag vielleicht ab und an etwas naiv sein, aber ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich brauche seinen Schutz nicht, ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen.

Yami, merkst du denn nicht, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin... Ich bin 17, verdammt nochmal, ich will kein kleiner Bruder für dich sein und ich werd dir beweisen, dass ich kein Baby mehr bin! Ich liebe dich doch...

Ryous & Bakuras POV

/'Jetzt hast du es doch übertrieben!'/ Ryou war besorgt. /"Nein, konzentrier dich stärker. Der Zwerg plant jetzt, aktiv zu werden, dabei merkt der Baka-Pharao vielleicht, dass Hikaris auch selber was machen können!"/ – /'Sag mal – machst du das etwa wegen mir?'/ – /"Hast du ein Problem damit? Du hast dich doch an seinem Verhalten gestört!"/ Ryou lächelte dankbar. Für solche kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten liebte er seinen Yami.

----------------------------------------

So das war's auch schon wieder für diesmal. Wenn euch das Chappie gefallen hat, oder wenn ihr Vorschläge habt wie wir es besser machen können ... dürft ihr uns gerne die Meinung sagen. Gut gefütterte Autoren sind zufriedener und schreiben schneller °hint, hint°

Bis denne ihr Lieben


	6. Grillen und Erkenntnisse

Mist, jetzt bin ich schon wieder spät dran! F°°°! Oh, ihr seid ja schon da ... sorry, für das Rumgefluche. Also hier ist das neueste Kapitel von 'Strandgeschichten', leider etwas verspätet weil ich im Moment ein Referat vorbereiten muss. Wie sagte meine Stufenleiterin noch so treffend: Das Leben ist hart, aber ungerecht! Jetzt weiß ich was sie meinte °vorsichhingrummelt°

Aber nun zum erfreulichen Teil

**Review Replies: **

A heartfelt THANK YOU for those great Reviews!

**to SpoiltAngel**

Ach ja, Computer! Fressen immer gerade dann die Sachen auf wenn man damit fertig ist. Ist sicher eine Verschwörung! Schade, wir hätten wirklich gerne gewusst was noch in deinem ersten Reveiw stand, es fing ja vielversprechend an. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst das du uns fast alleine am Leben erhälst? Du bist klasse °knuddel°! Wir freuen uns schon auf den nächsten Review von dir.

**to Sansi**

Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Und sei versichert Yugi wird in diesem Kapitel eine – wie soll ich sagen – interessante Wandlung (durch-)machen! Atemu in so eine Situation hinein zu drängen war wirklich böse, so würde wohl wirklich niemand gerne seine Gefühle gestehen. Aber wir wollten es ihnen ja auch nicht zu einfach machen!

/"_Bakura zu Ryou"/_

_/'Ryou zu Bakura'/_

_/&Marik zu Malik&/ _

_/#Malik zu Marik#/_

_/;Atemu zu Yugi;/ _

_/-Yugi zu Atemu_-/

„_laut Gesprochenes"_

‚_private Gedanken'_

_°rotfl° Ersatz für die allseits beliebten Sternchen!_

_(a/n):wenn mein Yami oder ich reinquatschen. Kursiv bin ich, normal mein Yami (ich meine natürlich den Schreibstil, sie ist nicht normal.)_

Disclaimer siehe Chapter 1

_**Warnung:****An alle die es betreffen mag: Dieses Kapitel enthält saure Früchte (aka LEMON)! 'Schlimmer' noch es ist Slash/ Yaoi/ Sex zwischen Kerlen! Wessen zartes Gemüt das nicht ertragen kann, der sollte ab der weiter unten angebrachten Markierung nicht(!) weiterlesen! Alle anderen dürfen diese Bemerkung hier ignorieren.**_

-------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Aus heiterem Himmel warf Yugi plötzlich in die Runde: „Wie wär's, wenn wir, bevor wir weitermachen, noch ein wenig Schwimmen gehen?" ‚Ich könnte jetzt auf jeden Fall eine Abkühlung gebrauchen,' setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Der Vorschlag stieß auf allgemeine Begeisterung.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie alle im Wasser. Aber die erhoffte Abkühlung kam nicht, zumindest für Yugi. Denn sein Yami hielt sich, trotz der nun nicht mehr zwingend einzuhaltenden Gruppen, weiter in Ryous und Bakuras Nähe auf.

Aus Atemus Sicht hingegen war diese Aktion vollkommen logisch, immerhin hatte er seinen Hikari vorhin ohne Grund angebrüllt, weswegen er sich nun unendlich schämte. Zum zweiten sah Yugi einfach zu sexy aus; bestrahlt von der Nachmittagssonne wie ein Theaterstar vom Rampenlicht.

Nur das die Sonne wärmer war und Yugis kleinen, aber erstaunlich muskulösen Körper umschmeichelte und seine perfekte Haut in einem wundervollen Braunton scheinen ließ. Die Wassertropfen betonten dieses wundervolle Bild nur, und sein Lachen, als er ins Wasser lief, dieser unschuldige, strahlende Blick (a/n: _ja, wir wissen, dass du verliebt bist - °_augenroll°), ließen Atemu an andere Situationen denken, wobei er seinen Hikari gern zum Strahlen bringen würde... Yugis Schreie, als er ins kalte Wasser lief, ließen seinen Yami an andere Schreie denken, die er ihm entlocken könnte, wenn er auf Yugi liegen und...

NEIN! Er unterbrach seine Gedanken, die in eine völlig inakzeptable Richtung drifteten, und sank schnell soweit wie möglich unter Wasser, um die Reaktion seines Körpers auf seine Phantasien zu verbergen. Er durfte die Unschuld seines Hikaris nicht zerstören! Nein, in diesem Zustand durfte er Yugi echt nicht zu nahe kommen.

Jetzt erst registrierte er eine andere Präsenz direkt neben sich und wirbelte herum, dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Mit einem platschenden Geräusch landete er vollends im Wasser. Schnell schlug 'die Präsenz', aka Ryou, beide Hände vors Gesicht, um ein lautes Auflachen zu vermeiden und das folgende schadenfrohe Grinsen zu verbergen. Atemus kleiner Stunt sah aber auch zu lächerlich aus.

Als besagter Yami sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, hatte Ryou es gerade geschafft, seine amüsierte Miene mit einem besorgten Gesicht zu überdecken. „Hey Atemu, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst etwas abwesend!" fragte er freundlich lächelnd.

Atemu war, durch die Gedanken, bei denen er gerade erwischt worden war, in Verbindung mit der peinlichen Situation, in die er sich selbst gebracht hatte, tomatenrot angelaufen und fing zu allem Überfluss auch noch an zu stottern. „Ähm... A... ach Ryou, also... ich... m... mir... mit mir ist alles in Ordnung! Danke!"

Yugis POV

Ganz ruhig Yugi, nicht in die Luft gehen!... Ach daher weht der Wind! SO musst du also auf Ryou aufpassen, Atemu! °snif° Ich sehe ja ein, dass Ryou eventuell Probleme mit Bakura kriegen könnte und dann besser jemand da sein sollte, aber das sollte Atemu nicht dermaßen ausnutzen.

Vor allen Dingen, weil Bakura wahrscheinlich solange alle dabei sind eh nichts anstellen wird. Leute, die andere verletzten wollen, tun das mit Vorliebe ohne Zeugen. Also kann ich Ryou genauso gut schützen.

Ich muss wissen, ob er Yamis Gefühle erwidert, so leicht gebe ich ihn nicht auf!

Normal POV

Yugi ballte entschlossen die Fäuste, er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben, das war einfach nicht sein Stil.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein erschrockenes Quietschen das bunte Treiben, und alle Augen richteten sich auf Yugi, der gerade versuchte, die Ishtars mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Marik hielt Yugis Badehose wie eine Trophäe mit ausgestrecktem Arm über seinen Kopf. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitgemacht.

„Marik! Gibt das sofort wieder her!" verlangte Yugi, während er an ihm hochsprang und versuchte, das Kleidungsstück wieder zurück zu bekommen. Nicht darauf achtend, dass er damit allen Anwesenden einen recht guten Ausblick auf bis vor kurzem verdeckte Körperstellen gewährte.

Atemu stand schockstill, wie unter Hypnose, den Blick von Yugis perfektem, kleinem, wohlgerundetem Po gebannt, welcher sich ihm so verlockend präsentierte. Er fühlte, wie sein Blut begann, wieder in die falsche Richtung zu fließen, da half auch das, trotz der Wärme, relativ kühle Wasser nichts mehr.

Just in diesem Moment fühlte er Hände am Bund seiner eigenen Badehose. und bevor er reagieren konnte, war er diese los. Er wirbelte herum, nur um zu sehen, wie Bakura sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, während Ryou erschrocken zurückwich.

Bakuras & Ryous POV

/"Nett, Hikari. Hast du dich von Marik und Malik anstecken lassen?"/ – /'Ich... , ich weiß selber nicht, was über mich kam... '/

Normal POV

Atemu zog die Badehose hoch (immerhin hatte er sie von Yugi bekommen) und ging auf Bakura los. „Verdammt nochmal, Grabräuber, was soll das? Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Oder muss man fragen, wie verrückt?" Wieder war der undefinierbare Blick in Bakuras Augen, den er heute schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Woher willst du wissen, ob ich es war? Vielleicht war es mein Hikari...!" antwortete Bakura mit einer ruhigen Frage, wohl wissend, dass der Pharao diesen Vorschlag niemals für bare Münze nehmen würde. Und Bingo. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Dein Hikari könnte so etwas nie tun!" Damit drehte er sich herum, um seinem eigenen Hikari zu helfen.

Ohne zurückzublicken rief er noch: „Ryou, komm mit!" Er wollte den weißhaarigen Hikari nicht bei seinem Yami lassen. Hinter ihm gab Bakura sich Mühe, seinen wütenden Liebhaber zu beruhigen, damit der nicht hinging und mit seiner von Wut getriebenen Empathie das Gehirn des Ex-Pharaos zerfetzte.

Yugi versuchte währenddessen immer noch verzweifelt, seine Badehose wieder in seinen Besitz zu bringen, als Malik plötzlich mit verführerischem Ton einwarf: „Was willst du eigentlich mit dem Stoffetzen? Du hast es doch nicht nötig, was zu verbergen!" Yugi blieb überrascht stehen, so ein Kompliment - und das war es doch, oder? - hatte er nicht erwartet, und er war sich ein wenig unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte.

Da merkte er wie Mariks Augen gefährlich aufblitzten. 'Interessant... ' dachte er und sofort formte sich ein Plan, wie er bekommen würde, was er haben wollte. (a/n: Was einem so alles auffällt, wenn man die 'rosa Brille' mal kurz abnimmt - _Warum glaubt mein Yami eigentlich, dass Hikaris so boshaft sind? -_ Dreimal darfst du raten Hikari-chan... Manchmal frage ich mich, wer von uns beiden wirklich der Yami ist - _ICH bin lieb! - _DAS behauptest du und jetzt laß die Leute weiterlesen! - _Wähh, mein Yami ist böse._)

Er trat ein paar Schritte auf Malik zu und schnurrte, wobei er ihn mit einem intensiven Blick aus seinen großen Augen bedachte: „Wenn du meinst Malik... Dann tue ich dir diesen Gefallen doch gerne!" Wäre er nicht halbwegs auf Mariks Reaktion gefasst gewesen, hätte er wohl zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag das Gleichgewicht verloren. Aber er hielt sich auf den Beinen, als ihm die Stütze, die Maliks Körper darstellte, weggezogen wurde.

„Malik gehört mir!" fuhr der Yami ihn an. „Such dir jemand anderes!" Yugis wissendes Lächeln bemerkte er nicht, aber dafür war er sich der verwirrten, forschenden Blicke seines eigenen Hikaris um so mehr bewusst. Nun war Marik abgelenkt genug und Yugi entriss seine Badehose seinen Händen.

Maliks & Mariks POV

Der Verlust der Badehose fiel dem Yami gar nicht auf. Er schnappte sich seinen Hikari und zog ihn zur Seite, außer Hörweite vom Rest. „Was ist los mit dir, Yami?" fragte Malik fast ängstlich. 'Und was ist mit mir los?' fragte er sich selber.

Marik druckste ein wenig rum und sagte dann: „Hör mal... ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht dasselbe fühlst, aber... ich werde in letzter Zeit immer eifersüchtig, wenn du mit jemand anderem flirtest... und ich habe keine rechte Lust mehr, mit jemand anderem zu flirten... und ich glaube, dass Ryou und Bakura zumindest bei mir Recht haben... und ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Er sah, wie sein Hikari ihn groß anstarrte. „Ich verstehe, wenn du das nicht erwiderst, aber bitte lass mich bei dir bleiben."

Marik wartete verängstigt auf Maliks Antwort, doch der hatte von dem letzten Satz gar nichts mitbekommen. Er hatte so gestarrt, weil Marik genau seine eigenen Gefühle wiedergegeben hatte und er das erst mal verarbeiten musste. Jetzt breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein strahlendes Lächeln aus und er sprang seinem Yami in den Arm, kuschelte sich an ihn und öffnete seinen Mind-Link, um seine Liebe einfacher zu erklären. /#Ich liebe dich auch...#/

Mariks Glück und Erleichterung waren fast greifbar. /&Ra sei Dank!&/ – /#Und wenn du noch mal mit Yugi flirtest, schneid ich dir die Eier ab!#/ Marik kicherte und begann, Malik zu küssen. Bald waren sie praktisch dabei, im Stehen zu ficken.

Normal POV

Atemu, der überflüssigerweise zu Yugis Hilfe geeilt war, riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein...

Atemus POV

Das gibt's echt nicht, diese Freaks! Diese verfluchten Hentais ( Perverse)... hier, wo sie von allen gesehen werden. Und auch noch genau vor Yugis Augen. Ich MUSS ihn SOFORT hier wegbringen! Ehe sie seine Unschuld noch weiter gefährden. Halt, ich darf Ryou nicht vergessen, ihn kann ich auch nicht alleine lassen. Ich hab's! Ich nehme alle mit ins Haus, dorthin werden die beiden Psychos eh nicht kommen. Schnell jetzt!

Normal POV

Yugi im Genick gepackt wie ein junges Kätzchen, lief Atemu in Richtung Haus davon. Unterwegs sammelte er auch noch Ryou ein, indem er ihn am Handgelenk packte und hinter sich herzog. Er wusste nicht, dass diese Berührung Ryous Empathie verstärkte und den armen Jungen fast überlastete.

Bakuras POV

/'Yami, hilf mir! Es ist zu viel... '/ hörte ich Ryous Hilfeschrei. Ich konnte fühlen, wie mein Hikari unter der Belastung fast zusammenbrach. So schnell wie ich konnte lief ich hin, um meinem Kleinen zu helfen, riss ihn aus dem Griff dieses Idioten und schirmte ihn neu ab.

Normal POV

„Wenn du ein Haustier brauchst, nimm deinen eigenen Hikari, Ryou ist meins!" sagte Bakura gefährlich leise. Er hatte seine Hand um dasselbe Handgelenk gelegt, an dem Atemu Ryou festgehalten hatte, und unter seinem Griff färbte sich die Haut weiß.

Yugis POV

Ganz schön besitzergreifend der Gute. Aber die Situation sieht irgendwie sehr vertraut aus, zu vertraut für eine Opfer-Täter-Beziehung. Dafür geht Bakura zu vorsichtig mit ihm um und Ryou scheint zu viel Vertrauen zu haben.

Ganz schön durchtrieben, ihr beiden! Ihr seid gute Schauspieler, das muss der Neid euch lassen!

Wie konnte ich Schaf nur darauf reinfallen? Ach ja, Atemu kam ja auf die Idee und vermutlich kam ihm das als Ausrede gerade recht. Ob er weiß, was wirklich los ist, und mir nur einen Bären aufbinden wollte? War das nur sein Plan, um Ryou näher zu kommen?

Ich meine, klar, Ryou ist sexy, das kann man nicht bestreiten, und ich kann es Yami nicht verdenken, wenn er hinter ihm her ist, aber Yami, das wenigste, was du tun könntest, wäre ehrlich mit mir sein. ...Oh Mann! Jetzt bin ich deprimiert!

Wenn er es von Anfang an gesagt hätte, hätte ich ihm doch eventuell helfen können. Andererseits habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Ryou nicht interessiert ist, aber DAS ist jetzt DEIN Problem, mein lieber Yami. Du weißt, ich würde dir bis zum bitteren Ende und darüber hinaus beistehen (a/n: Autsch, hoffentlich war das nicht zu kitschig! - _He, ein_ _kitschiger Yami... -_ °Hikari die Zunge rausstreckt°), doch nicht, wenn du mich so anlügst.

Verdammt, warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet in dich verlieben, du Baka? Ich kann dir einfach nicht lange böse sein, auch wenn du meine Gefühle für dich ignorierst, weil du mich für zu jung und unschuldig hältst. Ich brauche dich und ich kann dich nicht aufgeben, ich hoffe du kannst das irgendwann verstehen...

Atemus POV

Haustier? Wie kann er es wagen auch nur anzudeuten, Yugi könne ein Haustier sein? Yugi ist auch sauer, verärgert genug, dass ich es sogar durch den Mind-Link fühle. Ich könnte den Grabräuber... Und was macht er mit Ryou? Sein Handgelenk sieht aus, als würde Bakura sehr fest zudrücken... Muss er denn alle verletzten?

Wenn er so weiter macht, banne ich ihn wieder ins Reich der Schatten – und zerstöre den Ring! Mit der Hilfe von Ryou als dem Ringträger müsste es schnell gehen, und er wird mir helfen, so wie der Dieb ihn behandelt.

Normal POV

Plötzlich tauchte Seto mit Jou im Schlepptau auf. Ihr Erscheinen durchbrach die Spannung und verhinderte eine mittelschwere Katastrophe. Jou platzte direkt mit dem Grund für ihr Kommen heraus. „Hört mal, Seto hat ein neues Holo-System, wollt ihr kommen und es ausprobieren?"

Natürlich war Yugi sofort Feuer und Flamme und die anderen ließen sich bald darauf von seinem und Jous Enthusiasmus anstecken. Also waren sie für die Zeit bis zum Abendessen beschäftigt. Dass Malik und Marik sich die ganze Zeit über nicht ein einziges Mal blicken ließen, fiel niemandem weiter auf.

Schließlich meldete sich Jous Magen zu Wort und verlangte, etwas zu Essen zu bekommen. Seto musste lächeln. „Ich glaube, da möchte jemand gefüttert werden! Was hätte mein Hündchen denn gerne?" – „Ich würde gerne grillen, es ist noch soooo schön warm draußen."

Seto sah ihn zweifelnd an, immerhin hatten sie auch einige pyromanisch veranlagte Leute in der Nähe. Aber als Jou diesen Blick auffing, machte er seinem Kosenamen alle Ehre und konterte ihn einfach mit einem traurigen Hundeblick.

„Also gut! Aber wir sagen Marik und Malik erst Bescheid, wenn das Essen fertig ist. Es wäre mir nämlich recht, wenn mein Haus und der Strand nach dieser Woche noch existieren würden!"

Kurz darauf hatten sie mit einigen Schwierigkeiten und vielen Tipps und Hilfestellungen von Ryou die Kohle zum Glühen gebracht und den Grill aufgebaut. Die ersten Würstchen wurden langsam gar, und somit musste sich nun irgendwer auf die Suche nach dem immer noch verschollenen Ägypterpärchen machen.

„Ich mach das schon!" meldete sich Yugi, während er schon aufsprang, um direkt loszulaufen. Mit einem geschockten „NEIIIIN!" hechtete Atemu ihm hinterher und schnappte sein Handgelenk. Sein unschuldiger, kleiner Hikari wusste ja nicht, worauf er sich da einließ. Das brachte ihm einen recht verstörten Blick von Yugi ein.

„Warum denn nicht?" – „..." – „Atemu?" – „..." – „Wenn du es mir nicht erklären willst, gehe ich dann, OK?" – „...Nein! Yugi... Aibou, du hast doch keine Ahnung... ‚was die gerade machen...' ähm, wo die beiden jetzt sind!" das war eine sehr dürftige Erklärung und er wusste es.

„Deswegen werde ich die beiden ja jetzt SUCHEN gehen!" damit befreite er sich aus dem Griff seines Yamis.

„Ich begleite dich." mischte sich da Ryou ein. „Zu zweit finden wir sie vielleicht schneller." bot er in aller Unschuld an. „Okay!" stimmte Yugi zu, ihm sollte das nur recht sein. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte er vielleicht herausbekommen, ob Ryou Atemus Gefühle erwiderte oder ob er von ihm keine Konkurrenz zu befürchten hatte. Obwohl er vermutete, die Antwort, so hart sie für Atemu sein würde, schon zu kennen.

Also zogen die beiden Hikaris los, ehe weitere Diskussionen ausbrechen konnten. Atemu, der zurückgeblieben war, um Bakura nicht unbeaufsichtigt in der Nähe des Feuers zu lassen - Kaiba und Jou waren gerade anderweitig beschäftigt- ,seufzte frustriert und in Resignation. Jetzt würde er zwei traumatisierte Hikaris auf dem Gewissen haben...

Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie wieder, fröhlich kichernd und mit zwei durchnässten, schmollenden Jungs im Schlepptau. „Bakura, bring deinem Hikari etwas Benehmen bei! Er und Yugi haben uns einfach ins Wasser geschubst!" beschwerte sich Marik.

Der weißhaarige Yami grinste boshaft und sagte nichts. Atemu warf ihm einen Blick zu, ihn beunruhigte das Grinsen und er machte sich verstärkte Sorgen um Ryou.

Nach dem Essen waren alle relativ erschöpft. Marik und Malik verschwanden wieder, dieses Mal aber in ihrem Zimmer. Ryou fragte Kaiba nach dem Badezimmer, er wollte sich das Seewasser aus den Haaren waschen. „Unten am Ende des Flurs, beide Stockwerke haben ein eigenes." war die Antwort.

Ryou lächelte und entschuldigte sich. Bakura ging in sein Zimmer, Atemu, Yugi, Seto und Jou gingen wieder spielen.

Ryous & Bakuras POV **( Lemon!)**

Ryou hatte es sich gerade in der Badewanne gemütlich gemacht und sich zu ein paar lobenden Gedanken über reiche Jugendliche und ihre Badezimmer in Ferienhäusern hinreißen lassen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Er erstarrte vor Schreck – hatte er etwa vergessen die Tür zu zuschließen?

Bevor er sich von dem Schreck erholen und sich umdrehen konnte, hatte ihm der Neuankömmling die Augen verbunden. Als er die Hände hochhob, um seine Augen zu befreien, wurden diese hochgezogen und an die Wasserhähne gebunden. Dann ging der "Fremde" weg und man konnte hören, wie die Tür wieder verschlossen wurde.

Inzwischen hatte Ryou mit Hilfe seines Mind-Links und seiner Empathie erfahren, dass sein Yami ihm diesen Schreck bereitet hatte. /'Wie bist du hereingekommen? Ich hatte doch abgeschlossen!'/ – /"Ich hab so ein kleines, herrenloses Messer auf dem Flur gefunden, damit habe ich das Schloss geöffnet. Dieses Messer halte ich dir jetzt übrigens an den Mund, du solltest es mit deinen Lippen festhalten, denn du möchtest nicht, dass ich es gleich noch in der Hand habe!"/ Ryou konnte sich das Grinsen von Bakura bildlich vorstellen, als sie sich mit Mind-Link und Empathie miteinander verschmolzen und der Hikari das Messer zwischen die Zähne nahm.

Er spürte, wie Bakura in die Wanne kam und hätte beinahe das Messer fallen gelassen, als er ohne Vorwarnung begann, seinen Nacken zu küssen. Schnell ging der Yami dazu über, erst zu lecken und dann sanft zu beißen. Als die Bisse stärker wurden, plötzlich über die Schulter in Richtung Brust wanderten und das erste Blut zu fließen begann, stöhnte Ryou auf und hatte immer mehr Schwierigkeiten, das Messer festzuhalten.

Dass er nicht das geringste sehen konnte und daher nicht wusste, was Bakura als nächstes tun würde, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Als der letztgenannte plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung hart in eine von Ryous Brustwarzen biss, schrie der Kleinere auf. Das Messer fiel dabei herunter und hinterließ eine oberflächliche Wunde auf seiner Brust.

/"Ach, du willst bluten?"/ Bakura kicherte /"Kein Problem!"/ Ryou schnappte nach Luft. Als er eine Zunge spürte, die das Blut auf seiner Brust aufleckte, stöhnte er erneut auf. /'Bitte Yami... hör auf... '/ bettelte er, kaum noch zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig. /"Ich soll aufhören? Na gut... "/

Damit wich Bakura soweit zurück, dass sein Hikari ihn nicht mehr körperlich spüren konnte. /'Nein!'/ Nun wurde er fast panisch und zog an den Fesseln. /'Mach weiter!'/ – /"Okay."/ In aller Seelenruhe beugte sich der Größere wieder vor und begann, mit dem Messer in der Hand, flache Schnitte auf den Oberkörper unter sich zu schneiden und das austretende Blut aufzulecken.

Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er langsam, neckend an Ryous Bauch herunter zwischen seine Beine. Dann streichelte er die Innenseite der Oberschenkel. Der Hikari, der blind und hilflos unter ihm lag, wurde fast wahnsinnig. /'Bitte Yami,... hör auf... bring es endlich zu Ende... '/ stieß er immer wieder hervor.

Sein Yami zögerte es aber noch ein bisschen hinaus und begann mit der Hand, die eben noch an Ryous Oberschenkel war, den längst schmerzhaft aufgerichteten Penis des Jüngeren zu kitzeln.

Mittlerweile war er aber selber so heiß, dass es nur noch eine Bitte von Ryou brauchte, damit er das Messer beiseite warf, mit beiden Händen Ryous Becken auf seine Knie hob und ohne lange zu fackeln in ihn hineinstieß.

Ryou wurde davon jetzt völlig überrascht, da er ja immer noch nichts sehen konnte. Er schrie auf und es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide nahezu gleichzeitig kamen, Bakura nur kurz nach seinem Liebhaber. Danach brachen beide erst mal zusammen (wobei Ryou nicht wirklich Bewegungsfreiraum hatte).

Sobald Bakura sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, band er Ryou los, trocknete sie beide ab und zog beiden schon die Schlafklamotten an, die er mitgebracht hatte – dafür war er nämlich eigentlich gekommen. Er war nur durch das gefundene Messer auf "Abwege" gebracht worden.

Er kümmerte sich noch um Ryous Biss- und Schnittwunden und trug den fast eingeschlafenen Jungen ins Bett. Das Messer vergaß er allerdings – es war keins von seinen wertvollen – nur ein kleines Küchenmesser, das ihm egal war.

**(Lemon Ende; 'Save' reading on now!)**

Atemu fand es eine halbe Stunde später, als er aufs Klo gehen wollte, was er dabei übrigens vollkommen vergaß.

Atemus POV

Was ist DAS denn? Das sieht ja aus, als hätte jemand mit diesem Messer einen Mord begangen! War das Bakura? Verdammt, Yugi kommt, ich darf ihn nicht beunruhigen! Ich wasche es schnell, damit er das Blut nicht sieht, und gehe dann zu Kaiba... nickt Yugi zu und geht zu Kaibas Zimmer

Verdammt, abgeschlossen! Auf Klopfen reagiert er auch nicht... von Malik und Marik habe ich keine Hilfe zu erwarten und Bakura rammt mir eher ein anderes Messer in die Brust... ich muss bis morgen warten. Ich hoffe nur, Ryou ist OK, aber wenn Bakura ihn tötet, stirbt er auch, also wird er das wohl bleiben lassen.

Normal POV

Also machte Atemu sich erst mal resigniert auf den Rückweg zu seinem und Yugis Zimmer. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe fiel sein Blick durch die halb geöffnete Tür zu Maliks und Mariks Zimmer. Die beiden Blonden lagen eng umschlungen und friedlich schlummernd in ihrem verdächtig zerwühlt aussehendem Bett.

Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und floh praktisch die Treppe hinunter, waren denn in diesem Haus alle wahnsinnig!

Unten angekommen ging er schnurstracks auf ihr Zimmer und was er dort vorfand raubte ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen. Yugi war inzwischen im Bad fertig geworden und hatte sich bereits ins Bett begeben. Erschöpft von dem ereignisreichen Tag war er dann auch sofort eingeschlafen. Es war ein bezaubernder Anblick für Atemu. Ihm kam wieder in den Sinn, was er vor wenigen Minuten im Schlafzimmer der Ishtars gesehen hatte.

Wie gerne würde er seinen Hikari jetzt in ebenso eine besitzergreifend-beschützende Umarmung nehmen, im Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher. Leider würde das am Morgen unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen.

Leise seufzend trat er an das Bett heran, strich seinem Aibou behutsam die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihm einen Gutenachtkuss auf die Wange. Dann krabbelte er auf seiner Seite des Bettes ebenfalls unter die Decke, um zu schlafen, wohl darauf bedacht, jeden Körperkontakt mit Yugi zu vermeiden.

---------------------------------------

Reviews? Pretty Please with a Cherry on top!


	7. Erklärungen und Überraschungsküsse

Tadaaaa! Ein neues Kapitel! Hat etwas gedauert, aber es war noch nicht gebetat. **SORRY!** Und wir wollten euch ja nichts ungeprüftes vorsetzen. Das wäre unverantwortlich! Doch das warten hat sich hoffentlich gelohnt, denn nun kommen wir zum Showdown °eg°! So I can only say: Enjoy!

**Review Replies:**

Leute ihr seid genial!

**to SpoiltAngel:**

Danke, für den langen und lieben Review °knuddel°! Mmmm, Kirschen... Kirschen sind immer gut, vor allen Dingen, um uns zu bestechen. Ryou kann einem schon Leid tun, aber zum Glück steckt er ja nicht nur ein sondern teilt auch aus. Allerdings subtil, im Gegensatz zu manch anderem...

Und wir denken nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, wie er ins Bett gebracht wurde °hint°

Die Frage wie alt Bakura eigentlich genau ist (vor allem Mental) wollen wir sicher gar nicht so genau geklärt haben...! Und nun wünschen wir dir viel Spass dabei Atemu weiter beim exzessiven auf-dem-Schlauch-stehen zu beobachten °g°

**to Sansi:**

Hehe, auch ein YxY-Fan, Juchu! Ich (Kazan) nämlich auch! Mein Hikari ist mehr auf BxR scharf. Und wenn du es magst wenn Yugi die Kontrolle übernimmt sind wir uns fast sicher, dass dieses Kapitel eine nette Überraschung für dich bereithält °sich zufrieden die Hände reiben°

BTW, vielen, lieben Dank für das Kompliment °blush° zu dem Kapitel, da wird einem richtig warm wenn man so etwas nettes liest!

Die Sache mit dem Fanfics auf Englisch schreiben ist die: ich hab eine hier liegen, die hat einen Anfang und ein Ende... mir fehlt bloß der Mittelteil °heul°. Und es widerstrebt mir unbeendete Sachen online zu stellen, weil ich nicht weiß, ob sie auch fertig werden.

/"_Bakura zu Ryou"/_

_/'Ryou zu Bakura'/_

_/&Marik zu Malik&/ _

_/#Malik zu Marik#/_

_/;Atemu zu Yugi;/ _

_/-Yugi zu Atemu_-/

„_laut Gesprochenes"_

‚_private Gedanken'_

_°rotfl° Ersatz für die allseits beliebten Sternchen!_

_(a/n):wenn mein Yami oder ich reinquatschen. Kursiv bin ich, normal mein Yami (ich meine natürlich den Schreibstil, sie ist nicht normal.)_

Disclaimer siehe Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Yugi vor Atemu, allerdings bemerkte er noch im Halbschlaf, dass mit seinem Kissen etwas nicht stimmte. Er tastete jedoch zunächst nach einer Uhr. Schließlich war er noch müde und wollte wissen, ob es sich lohnen würde sich für ein wenig länger aufs Ohr zu hauen.

Glücklicherweise schien es so. Er wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als ihm der Grund auffiel, warum sein Kopfkissen sich so angenehm warm angefühlt hatte. Hatte er es sich doch tatsächlich auf Atemus Oberkörper bequem gemacht. Egal!

Yugis POV

Grinsend machte ich es mir wieder gemütlich. Er muss ja nicht wissen, dass ich zwischendurch wach war... Außerdem bin ich gerade zu faul, mich hier weg zu bewegen. Und ich bin mal gespannt auf seine Reaktion, wenn er mich nachher hier findet.

Normal POV

Mit diesen Gedanken schlummerte er wieder ein. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später wachte Atemu auf. Er spürte, dass irgend etwas auf seiner Brust lag, darüber hinaus hing er halb neben dem Bett.. Grummelnd über die frühe Stunde öffnete er noch sehr verschlafen die Augen...

und bekam den Schock seines Lebens, als er Yugi dort liegen sah. Das gab den Ausschlag, denn just in diesem Moment verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Reflexartig schloss er Yugi fest in seine Arme, um seinen Fall abzufangen. Sekunden später lag er auf dem Boden und wurde von seinem Hikari, der dadurch ziemlich unsanft geweckt worden war, aus großen, verwirrten Augen angestarrt.

Gleichzeitig, Ryous & Bakuras POV

Bakura wachte auf und setzte sich hin. Er wusste nicht, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte, aber er wachte gerne vor Ryou auf, denn er sah seinem Hikari gerne beim Schlafen zu. Leider wachte der Jüngere ebenfalls auf, schenkte ihm dafür aber ein liebevolles Lächeln.

/'Guten Morgen, Kura.'/ – /"Guten Morgen, Koi."/ Ryous Magen meldete sich zu Wort, woraufhin Bakura grinste. /"Frühstück?"/ – /'Oh ja!'/ Bakura kicherte. /"Dann los."/

Gerade das Zimmer verlassend hörten sie ein lautes Poltern und spürten gleich darauf den Schock, der aus Yugis und Atemus Zimmer kam. Neugierig öffnete Bakura die Tür. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, musste er lachen, mit einem sehr boshaften Unterton.

Normal POV

„Na, ihr habt ja schnell zueinander gefunden. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht für euch freue," hier wurde der Spott fast mit Händen greifbar, „aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass der GROSSE Pharao unten liegen würde. Außerdem solltet ihr demnächst vielleicht die Tür abschließen... Aber lasst euch nicht stören, ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß!"

Daraufhin schloss Bakura schnell die Tür und führte seinen vor Lachen orientierungslosen Hikari zur Küche, wo sie erst einmal in Ruhe Frühstück machten. Dies nahmen sie dann mit in ihr Zimmer, damit niemand sehen konnte, wie der große König der Diebe seinen Ryou fütterte und sich von ihm füttern ließ.

SIE hatten selbstverständlich abgeschlossen!

Inzwischen bei Yugi & Atemu

Der Pharao war gerade dabei gewesen, den Klammergriff, in dem er seinen Hikari hatte, zu lösen und sich für den unangenehmen Weckruf zu entschuldigen, als er Bakuras Worte registrierten. Er fror praktisch mitten in der Bewegung ein.

So kam es, dass für den Moment weder Yugi noch Atemu in der Lage waren sich zu bewegen. Nicht, dass es dem Hikari unangenehm gewesen wäre. Er fühlte sich wohl und war mit dem Ergebnis seines 'Experiments' vollauf zufrieden.

Ihn hatte Bakuras Bemerkung zwar auch peinlich berührt, wodurch ihm das Blut in die Wangen geschossen war, aber er war nun doch eher mit Atemus Reaktion beschäftigt. Amüsiert und gespannt beobachtete er seinen Yami weiter.

Nachdem Atemu eine kleine Ewigkeit später endlich auffiel, dass er seinen Hikari immer noch an sich gedrückt hatte, wurde sein Gesicht dermaßen rot, eine Signallampe wäre im Vergleich erblasst. Dann sprang er mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf, die ihn um ein Haar direkt wieder das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Doch er fing sich wieder, und noch im selben Augenblick setzte er Yugi wieder auf freien Fuß.

Dieser war etwas enttäuscht, allerdings hatte er auf diesem Wege wenigstens herausgefunden, dass er wohl doch nicht ganz ohne Wirkung auf den Älteren war. Er grinste vergnügt. ‚Damit kann ich arbeiten...!'

Wenig später am Strand

Yugi und Atemu kamen als letzte am Strand an. Atemu hatte diesmal auf die Badehose verzichtet, natürlich auf Yugis Vorschlag hin. Der Pharao, der diesen Vorschlag für den Gipfel der Unschuld hielt, – sein Hikari hatte ihn sicher vor weiterem Spott bewahren wollen – hätte die Badehose sonst wohl noch getragen. Immerhin hatte er sie von Yugi bekommen.

Als sie bei den anderen ankamen, bemerkte das Duo, dass Ryou ein langes T-Shirt anhatte. Misstrauisch geworden sahen sie genauer hin, und entdeckten die Fesselspuren auf seinen Handgelenken.

Unter ihren forschenden Blicken wurde Ryou rot und versteckte sich hinter seinem sehr dreckig grinsenden Yami. Marik und Malik kicherten, Seto zog eine Braue hoch und Jou sah aus, als wisse er nicht, wie er gucken solle.

Yugis POV

Fesselspuren, wie letztens, und ein T-Shirt an. Was er wohl verbergen will? Aber was immer es ist, es scheint ihn weniger zu stören als unsere Blicke. Und er versteckt sich hinter Bakura, dann kann der ihn nicht zu schlimm behandeln. Ich muss unbedingt mit Ryou unter vier Augen sprechen!

Atemus POV

Wie... wie kann er es nur wagen? Unter meiner Nase seinen eigenen Hikari so zuzurichten... was er ihm wohl angetan hat, dass der arme Ryou ein T-Shirt tragen muss... Ich muss mit Bakura unter vier Augen reden!

Normal POV

Atemu ging direkt auf Bakura zu. Mit mühsam im Zaum gehaltener Wut und durch zusammengebissene Zähne knurrte er: „Komm mal kurz mit!" Seine Hände zuckten, er hätte sich am liebsten direkt auf ihn gestürzt.

Bakura, dessen Grinsen noch breiter wurde, sah ihn einen Moment ruhig an.

Was Atemu nicht wusste war, dass der Dieb per Empathie seine Gefühle unter die Lupe nahm. Auch Ryous Bitte /'Geh bitte mit, Kura, dann kann ich in der Zeit mit Yugi sprechen.'/ hörte er selbstverständlich nicht. Daher war er leicht überrascht, als Bakura nickte und ohne Aufstand ein paar Meter weiter trottete, bis er außer Hörweite war, folgte ihm dann jedoch.

Hinter ihnen verdrückten sich Ryou und Yugi in die andere Richtung.

Atemus & Bakuras POV

„Was hast du gemacht?" – „Wann?" – „Bleib ernst! Verarsch mich nicht, Grabräuber!" – „Zu Befehl, Pharao!" Atemu funkelte ihn an. „Warum verletzt du deinen Hikari?" – „Willst du die Wahrheit hören?" – „Ja, natürlich!" – „Ich bezweifle das zwar, aber okay. Es macht ihn an, er kommt dann schneller." Dies wurde von einem vielsagenden Gesichtsausdruck begleitet.

Bakura wünschte, er hätte eine Kamera mitgebracht. Atemu hatte die Augen aufgerissen, sein Mund klappte auf und zu... er sah aus, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Nachdem er sich gefasst hatte, fragte er heiser: „Du... verarschst mich doch schon wieder, oder?" – „Frag ihn!" kam die kurze Antwort. Da beschloss Bakura spontan, dem Pharao mal einen Gefallen zu tun und zu kuppeln. „Wir sind jetzt seit drei Monaten zusammen. Malik und Marik haben es sich jetzt auch eingestanden. Wann fangt ihr an?"

Atemu, der noch nicht ganz wieder hergestellt war, wurde rot. „Er ist zu unschuldig." Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er gerade praktisch zugegeben hatte, verliebt zu sein, und das auch noch Bakura gegenüber. „Ich... ich meine..."

Jener beachtete diesen Aspekt gar nicht, er grinste nur und sagte: „DAS dachte ich von meinem auch einmal. Du solltest besser aufpassen, bevor Yugi sich einen anderen sucht. Vor allem ist mir aufgefallen, wie er Ryou ansieht, und das gefällt mir nicht. Sei vorsichtig!" Das letzte war zwar eine Lüge, aber na ja...

Ryous & Yugis POV

„Also, Ryou, sagst du mir jetzt, was wirklich los ist zwischen dir und Bakura? Du hast dauernd diese Fesselspuren an den Handgelenken, aber ich hab bemerkt, dass du dich nicht so verhältst, als ob du dich vor Bakura fürchtest. Ich meine, ihr geht trotzdem so normal miteinander um," kam Yugi direkt auf den Punkt.

Ryou wurde rot, er wusste zwar, dass Yugi die Erklärung wahrscheinlich verstehen und es auch akzeptieren würde, aber nichts desto trotz... es war nun mal eine Konversation, die man nicht jeden Tag führte.

„Yugi, du erinnerst dich doch noch an unser Gespräch von gestern, oder? Als ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich an Atemu nicht interessiert bin und schon jemand anderen habe... " – „Du meinst...?" Yugis Augen weiteten sich. „Ja, ich habe von Bakura gesprochen" – „Aber was hat das mit meiner Frage zu... OH!"

Yugi errötete ebenfalls, als ihm die volle Bedeutung dieser Information klar wurde. Ryou kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Tja, Yugi, weißt du, Bakura und ich sind halt einfach nicht die Typen für Kuschel-Sex! Ich liebe es einfach, wenn er so rau zu mir ist, er ist dann soooo unglaublich sexy und..." – „Schon klar, Ryou. Kein Grund ins Detail zu gehen." Yugi zwinkerte verschwörerisch und grinste seinen Gesprächspartner schelmisch an.

Ryou grinste zurück, er war erleichtert, dass der Kleinere es so einfach hinnahm, obwohl er sich beinahe in seinen Fantasien über die vergangene Nacht verloren hätte. „Entschuldige! Aber es ist einfach ein gigantisches Gefühl, jemanden zu haben, der über das Benehmen, das man in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt, hinaussieht. Jemanden, der einen nicht behandelt, als würde man im nächsten Moment zerbrechen."

Dann lächelte er, als Yugi aufseufzte und erwiderte: „Das kannst du laut sagen. Zum Glück hat wenigstens dein Yami das begriffen. Ich glaube manchmal, Atemu würde mich am liebsten in Watte packen! Das ist soooo unfair!"

Mitfühlend legte der Weißhaarige dem anderen Hikari seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich musste Bakura auch erst ein wenig 'überreden', obwohl er sich nicht lange hat bitten lassen, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Du solltest es ihm einfach zeigen, ihm beweisen, dass er seinen Eindruck von dir berichtigen muss. Dass Hikaris keineswegs immer nur niedlich, hilflos und schutzbedürftig sein müssen." den letzten Satz hatte er fast geknurrt in Erinnerung an Atemus Verhalten am Vortag.

Yugi sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. „Du sagst das, als würdest du das gerne selbst tun." – „Na ja, ich werde eben nicht gerne unterschätzt..." gab er zu. „Und noch etwas, Yugi. Wenn du willst, dass er dich ernster nimmt, solltest du Taten sprechen lassen. Außerdem musst du es ihm früher oder später sagen!" –

„Und welche Chance habe ich? Er hält mich für ein Kind!" – „Bist du dir sicher? Wenn ja, dann hast du schon verloren. Ich meine, sieh es dir an, Marik und Malik, Bakura und ich... glaubst du nicht irgendwo tief in dir daran, dass du Chancen bei ihm hast?"

Plötzlich wurde Yugi wieder an den Vorfall von diesem Morgen erinnert und er grinste boshaft – okay, so boshaft wie man eben grinsen kann, wenn man große, unschuldige Augen hat.

„Mir fällt da gerade was ein. Danke dir, Ryou, du hast mir extrem geholfen!" damit fiel er ihm um den Hals. „Und entschuldige für den Stress, den Atemu und ich euch bereitet haben mit unserer Neugier!"

Normal POV

Als die Hikaris und Yamis zurückkamen, waren nur noch Malik und Marik da, die – überraschenderweise – nicht aneinander klebten, sondern friedlich Federball spielten. Die Beiden erzählten auch, dass Seto arbeiten musste und Joey ihm mal wieder Gesellschaft leistete. Yugi, Atemu und Bakura beschlossen mitzuspielen, doch Ryou entschuldigte sich mit den Worten: „Ich bin heute nicht gut in Form."

Daraufhin grinste Bakura und spielte doch nicht mit, sondern leistete seinem Hikari, den er nach einer halben Stunde Arbeit doch noch zum Schwimmen überredet hatte, Gesellschaft. Malik und Marik verdrückten sich auch bald darauf, so dass Atemu und Yugi allein waren.

Die beiden standen sich kurz ein wenig unbeholfen gegenüber, bevor sie sich angrinsten und einfach weiterspielten. Sie hatten Gefallen an Federball gefunden, vor allen Dingen, weil sie mittlerweile auch recht gut und flüssig spielen konnten. Im Eifer des 'Gefechts' vergaßen sie vorrübergehend sogar die noch unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stehenden Gefühle, fröhlich alberten sie miteinander herum und redeten über Gott und die Welt.

Seto hatte sich derweil – endlich mal – von Jou zu einer wohlverdienten Pause überreden lassen. Daher gesellten sich die beiden nun zu den Federball Spielenden. Als Yugi seinen besten Freund und dessen Partner Arm in Arm auf sie zu schlendern sah, wurde ihm erneut bewusst, wie sehr er sich diese Art Beziehung mit seinem Yami wünschte. Dies ließ ihn unruhig werden.

Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang zu viert gespielt hatten, entschuldigte sich Yugi, dass er auf die Toilette müsse. Mit den Worten „Ich bin gleich zurück!" ließ er die drei anderen am Strand zurück.

Atemu sah seinem Hikari sehnsüchtig nach. Kurz darauf teilte er den anderen mit, er müsse sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten (a/n: Was meiner Meinung nach, wenn man gerade hin- und hergerannt ist, ein echt sinnfreies Vorhaben darstellt . - _im Sportunterricht mussten wir uns doch auch immer ‚ausgehen' - _Na ja, trotzdem...), und war verschwunden, bevor noch irgend jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte.

Setos POV

Da zieht er ab und sieht aus, als hätte ihn jemand bei Duel-Monsters geschlagen und ihm zu allem Überfluss seinen geliebten 'Schwarzen Magier' abgenommen. Scheint der 'König der Spiele' hat ein Spiel gefunden, das er nicht gewinnen kann.

Ich kann das nachfühlen, aber du bist auch so verdammt blind. Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich geschlagen gibst, ehe du es überhaupt richtig versucht hast...

Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich anscheinend sowieso keine andere Wahl habe. Jou, manchmal hasse ich dich und diesen verfluchten traurigen Dackelblick. Also gut, ich rede mit ihm, aber du schuldest mir was... Schnell hinterher, sonst verliere ich Atemu noch aus den Augen, und um jetzt noch eine Suchaktion zu starten, habe ich auch keinen Nerv...

Yugis POV

Okay, ich habe nicht all zuviel Zeit ehe sie sich fragen, wo ich bleibe. Aber ich muss kurz meine Gedanken und Gefühle in Ordnung bringen. Ryou hat gesagt, wenn ich nicht will, dass alles so weiter läuft wie bisher, muss ich aktiv werden. Und da hat er Recht, wenn ich nichts mache, wird Atemu mich noch ewig und drei Tage mit Samthandschuhen anfassen.

Aber ich bin noch nicht in der Lage, über meinen Schatten zu springen. Andererseits, wenn ich warte, bis ich mich dazu bereit fühle, wird das sicher nie was. Gut! Ich werde mir gleich einfach einen Ruck geben, mehr als vor Scham im Boden versinken kann ich nicht. Und das wird mir hoffentlich erst hinterher passieren.

Kaibas & Atemus POV

„Atemu!" Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum. „Kaiba? Was ist?" – „Mir wurde aufgetragen, ich solle mal mit dir reden." Kaiba zog ein Gesicht, als wäre ihm dies zuwider. Atemu war verwirrt „Wer hat dich geschickt und worüber sollst du mit mir reden?" – „Mein Hündchen hat mich geschickt, ich soll dir wegen Yugi in den Hintern treten – so hat er es genannt."

Jetzt zog Atemu ein Gesicht, aber Kaiba war noch nicht fertig. „Jeder kann sehen, dass du verrückt nach dem Kleinen bist. Warum sagst du nichts? Nein, vergiss es, das musst du nicht beantworten. Du hast zwei Gründe:

1. Du hast Angst er lehnt dich ab. Das ist möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. Kein anderer Hikari hat seinen Yami abgewiesen, und so wie Jou dahinter her ist, muss Yugi wirklich in dich verliebt sein.

Der 2. Grund ist, dass du Yugi für zu unschuldig hältst und ihn schützen willst." Hier zog Kaiba eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste spöttisch. „DAS ist absoluter Quatsch. Er ist 17 und mit meinem Hündchen, Ryou und Bakura, aber vor allem Malik und Marik befreundet. Er weiß vielleicht mehr als du in dem Alter wusstest – nicht, dass DAS schwer ist."

Nach diesem seltenen Hinweis auf sein intaktes Erinnerungsvermögen drehte Kaiba sich auf dem Absatz um und ging. Atemu, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, ließ er einfach zurück. Als der Ex-Pharao sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, knurrte er: „Daran hättest du dich nicht erinnern müssen!"

Damit trottete er Kaiba, der nun die Richtung einschlug, in der sie die anderen zurückgelassen hatten, hinterher. Missmutig, weil er jetzt schon von zwei Leuten unter die Nase gerieben bekommen hatte, dass er sich offensichtlich wie ein verliebter Idiot benahm. UND dass er seinen Hikari wohl doch nicht so gut kannte, wie er dachte. Er wusste nur nicht, auf wen er eher wütend war, seine (Ex-)Rivalen oder sich selber.

Normal POV

Während Kaiba und Atemu ihr kleines Gespräch hatten, hatte sich der Rest der Gruppe wieder bei Jou eingefunden. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, spielten sie etwas, das verdächtig nach einer Mischung zwischen Fangen, Verstecken und Untertauchen aussah. Gerade waren Ryou und Bakura dabei einen sich wie wild windenden Marik in den See zu befördern, die anderen standen lachend daneben. Die darauf folgende Litanei aus alt-ägyptischen Flüchen wurde von Jou unterbrochen, als er Kaiba entdeckte. „Hey, Seto!" brüllte er und winkte enthusiastisch.

Die Gruppe grinste den zwei Neuankömmlingen entgegen. Alle waren gespannt auf das, was nun in naher Zukunft fällig war. Sie hatten sich dieses Drama wirklich lange genug angesehen...

Besonders genau wurde das Geschehen von den beiden Weißhaarigen unter die Lupe genommen, denn sie spürten die große Aufregung, die Yugi ausstrahlte. Er hatte definitiv etwas vor, und das wollten sie um keinen Preis verpassen.

„Atemu!" unterbrach Yugi auch schon mit entschlossener Stimme das bunte Treiben und trat auf den Ex-Pharao zu. Der sah seinen Hikari ein wenig überfragt an, doch diesen schien das nicht zu beeindrucken. „Ich bin es leid!" fuhr Yugi mit fester Stimme unbeirrt fort und legte, die interessierten Blicke der anderen ignorierend, Atemu eine Hand in den Nacken.

Ehe dieser in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, hatte der Kleinere ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich hinunter gezogen und ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufeinander gepresst, den Atemu auch, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, erwiderte. Keine zwei Sekunden später spürte er auch schon die Zunge seines Hikaris in seinem Mund. (a/n: Wie sagt man so schön, stille Wasser sind tief... - _du musst es ja wissen... - _Muss ich das? Seit wann bin ich still?)

Pfiffe, Klatschen und die anzügliche Bemerkung „Sucht euch ein Zimmer!" holten Atemu und Yugi allerdings sehr schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Jou klopfte Yugi anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Das hätte ich echt nicht von dir erwartet! Weiter so!..." Ryou war mental am Jubeln, dass Yugi es endlich auch geschafft hatte. Außerdem freute er sich diebisch über Atemus fassungslosen Geschichtsausdruck. /'Ich glaube, gerade wurde Atemus royales Weltbild entgültig zerstört...'/ sandte er zu Bakura, der daraufhin fast einen Lachanfall bekam. /"Wenn er nicht aufpasst, wird sein Gesicht bald permanent so aussehen!"/

Inzwischen hatte der Pharao seine Benommenheit abgeschüttelt und es schien ihm, Yugi und er hätten dringenden Gesprächsbedarf. Allerdings war dies eine Angelegenheit, die er nicht unbedingt vor Publikum diskutieren wollte.

So klemmte er sich seinen Hikari vorsichtig unter den Arm und ging mit ihm ein paar Schritte weiter, bis sie außer Hörweite waren. Malik und Marik beschlossen, dass der interessante Teil der Show wohl zu Ende war, und ihr Interesse galt daher – wieder mal – einander. Sie waren eben leicht zu inspirieren.

Yugis & Atemus POV

‚Was war denn DAS jetzt gerade?' Atemu war immer noch vollständig durch den Wind, als er Yugi letztendlich absetzte. Unsicher, wie er beginnen sollte, brachte er schließlich hervor: „Aibou, ich denke wir müssen reden!"

Yugi, der versuchte, seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, ging auf Angriff. „Was muss ich tun, damit du mich nicht wie ein Baby behandelst?" Nun schaltete sich Atemus Humor doch noch ein. „Da bist du schon auf dem richtigen Weg!" Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass du kein Baby bist. Aber du bist ein Hikari, und daher..." hier wurde er unterbrochen, von einem wütenden Yugi.

„Ja, ich bin ein Hikari, na und! Malik und Ryou auch! Du kannst eine Menge mit mir anstellen, ohne dass ich auch nur in die Nähe dessen komme!" Dem konnte Atemu nichts entgegensetzten.

Yugi drehte sich um, er wollte nicht, dass sein Yami in sein Gesicht sah, wenn er die nächste Frage stellte. „Atemu, sag mal... siehst du mich nur als Hikari? Liebst du mich nur als Bruder oder so was? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir bitte direkt. Dann... weiß ich wenigstens, woran ich bin..." Hier konnte Atemu Yugis traurige Stimme nicht mehr ertragen.

Er ging zu seinem Hikari und umarmte ihn von hinten. „Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere, aber auf keinen Fall nur als Bruder! Ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen... auch vor mir." – „Hör auf damit, Yami! Bitte, du tust mir damit weh! Ich weiß, du willst das nicht, aber..."

Jetzt war der Ex-Pharao wirklich geschockt. „Ich will dich selbstverständlich nicht verletzen! Ich liebe dich wirklich. Gut, ich höre auf... du hast ja Recht", hier musste er grinsen, „an Malik kommst du nie ran!" Jetzt drehte Yugi sich zu Atemu und lächelte erleichtert. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Atemu revanchierte sich für den Überraschungskuss von vorher und ließ Yugi damit verstummen.

Dieser Kuss dauerte länger und war inniger, vor allem da der Ältere jetzt die Kontrolle übernahm. Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, grinste Yugi von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er schmiegte sich fest an Atemu, zog sich an ihm hoch und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Meins! MEIN Yami!"

Die besitzergreifende Bestimmtheit, welche diese Worte untermalte, jagte Atemu einen Schauer über den Rücken. Jedoch konnte er nicht widerstehen, seinen Hikari ein wenig zu necken. Jetzt, wo diese Spannung nicht mehr zwischen ihnen stand, tat es richtig gut, mal wieder herumzualbern.

Theatralisch legte er den Handrücken gegen seine Stirn und seufzte auf. „Und ich dachte, ich würde dir mehr bedeuten als bloß ein Besitz!" – „Dummerchen! Natürlich! Ich liebe dich, so sehr, dass Worte es nicht mal annähernd beschreiben können!"

Atemu legte seinen Arm um Yugi und zusammen gingen sie zurück. Der erste Kommentar, den sie ernteten, als sie praktisch an der Hüfte zusammengeschweißt wieder auftauchten, war „Brauchen wir jetzt noch 'ne Anstandsdame für euch?" von Malik. Er, sein Yami und Bakura brachen in Gelächter aus.

Ryou sah zweifelnd zu ihm herüber und fragte 'unschuldig': „Stellst du deinen Yami zur Verfügung?" Yugi und Atemu rissen angesichts dieses Vorschlags die Augen auf, Malik grinste und sprang seinem vor Überraschung verstummten Yami in den Arm – einen solchen Kommentar hatte Marik von Ryou noch nicht gehört.

Bakura lag hilflos vor Lachen auf dem Boden; Mariks dummes Gesicht war zu viel gewesen. Ryou beobachtete seinen Yami zärtlich. Yugi schüttelte den Kopf und schlug ein erneutes Federballspiel vor. Der Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen und ein relativ friedliches Spiel entfaltete sich, da jeder Hikari mit seinem Yami und Kaiba mit Jou spielte.

Vom Spielen und Rumtoben ausgepowert waren sie schließlich ins Haus zurückgekehrt, da sich mittlerweile auch ihre Mägen lautstark meldeten. Und nach altbewährter Teenager – in – Urlaub – Manier wurde das Abendessen zum Pizza-Schlachtfest im Wohnzimmer, abgerundet mit Videos und Gesellschaftsspielen.

An diesem Abend wurden in Kaibas Schrank Spiele ausgegraben, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie besaß. So zum Beispiel eines, welches sich Der zerstreute Pharao nannte, die Heiterkeit war groß, als Malik mit einem breiten Grinsen jene 'Ausgrabung' präsentierte.

Während alle anderen sich praktisch vor Lachen wegschmissen, schmollte Atemu ganz offen. Dies sah allerdings so uncharakteristisch 'niedlich' aus, dass es das Gelächter nur noch verstärkte.

Letztendlich konnte der Pharao seine missmutige Maske nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten und musste schmunzeln, kurz darauf lachte auch er herzlich über den kleinen privaten Scherz auf seine Kosten. (a/n: Das nennt man dann gute Miene zu bösem 'Spiel' machen, oder? - _Ja, oder auch Schadensbegrenzung... das war übrigens ein Scheiß-Wortspiel..._)

Als Yugi das sah, umarmte er seinen Yami überglücklich, dieser Augenblick hätte nicht perfekter sein können. /-Wow, Atemu! Du siehst so unglaublich heiß aus, wenn du so unbeschwert fröhlich bist!-/ Dazu fuhr er sich unbewusst mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Als dies Botschaft bei dem Älteren ankam, errötete er leicht, an diese Seite seines Hikaris würde er sich wohl schnell gewöhnen müssen.

Das lustige zusammen Rumgammeln lief bis nach Mitternacht, dann verkündete der Pharao plötzlich, er sei müde. Und nachdem die anderen seine nur noch halb geöffneten Augen gesehen hatten, wünschten sie ihm alle eine gute Nacht.

Kurz darauf fiel in Yugis und Atemus Zimmer die Tür ins Schloss, was Yugi dazu veranlasste subtil-demonstrativ zu gähnen. „Wisst ihr, Leute", hörten sie ihn erklären, „ich bin auch ziemlich geschafft. Ich denke, ich geh auch schlafen!" – „Jaaa, natürlich Kumpel! Wir verstehen schon... " ließ Jou seinen Kommentar in der Luft hängen.

Doch Malik konnte es nicht lassen, vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen zu zucken. „Klar Kleiner, mich überfällt die Müdigkeit auch immer so plötzlich, wenn mein Lover-Boy hier ins Bett geht!" Dabei schmiegte er sich genüsslich an besagten Yami, der ihn mit einem hungrigen Grollen noch fester an sich zog.

Yugi drehte sich um und zwinkerte den anderen zu, dabei sah er, wie Ryou lautlos die Worte „Los, hol' ihn dir!" formte. Bakura gab ihm ein verstecktes V-Zeichen und rief ihm dann noch nach: „Seid nicht zu laut, es gibt hier Leute, die eventuell schlafen wollen!"

Dann verließ der Hikari das Wohnzimmer und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Er hörte noch, wie Kaiba murmelte „Ich glaube, die beiden sind nicht die einzigen, bei denen es heute Nacht laut werden könnte... " und dabei resigniert aufseufzte. Daraus schloss er, dass Malik und Marik wieder mal miteinander zugange waren.

‚Diese Beiden... ' er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, erblickte Yugi Atemu direkt. Der Ex-Pharao kam gerade aus dem angrenzenden Bad, noch vollkommen angekleidet, aber schon mit seinem Pyjama in der Hand. Der Yami sah auf, durch ein Geräusch auf die weitere Präsenz im Raum aufmerksam geworden.

Der Blick, den sein Hikari ihm zuwarf, während er auf ihn zuging, hatte zur Folge, dass der Pyjama recht schnell Opfer der Schwerkraft wurde. Auch seine Müdigkeit war mit einem mal wie weggewischt.

--------------------------------------------------

So, dies war das vorletzte Kapitel. Fürs nächste Mal verraten wir nur soviel: Es wird nochmal ziemlich _heiß_ hergehen. Vielleicht kommt es ja zu Weihnachten unter den Baum (Oje, hoffentlich war der Zaunpfahl jetzt nicht zu groß...)

Reviews Please?


	8. Liebe und Leidenschaft

Merī Kurisumasu minna-san!

Nun ist also Weihnachten, Zeit anderen eine Freude zu machen... Dann hoffe wir doch wir können euch mit dem neuesten Kapitel von 'Strandgeschichten' eine solche bereiten °g°. Auch wenn es einen bitteren Beigeschmack bekommt, da dies gleichzeitig das letzte Kapitel ist °snif°. An dieser Stelle nochmal ein fettes DANKESCHÖN und einen gaaaaaaanz lieben Gruß an alle unsere treuen Leser! Natürlich im Besonderen an unsere Reviewer für die super liebe & konstante Unterstützung °ganz fest knuddel°

**Review Replies:**

**to Sansi:**  
Hallöchen und Frohe Weihnachten! Da ist unser Weihnachtskapitel, auch wenn es ganz sicher nichts mit einer _Stillen_ Nacht zu tun hat°eg°.

Schön, dass dir das letzte Chappie so gut gefallen hat. Die Glücksgefühle, die Schokolade auslösen kann sind nichts gegen einen guten Review! (Hope that wasn't too random °grins sheepishly°)

Da tut es mir schon irgendwie Leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass Atemu keine Revanche für die Neckereien seiner 'Freunde' kriegen wird. Aber dafür hat er ja endlich seinen Yugi gekriegt!

Und sei versichert dein Rat wegen den FF auf Englisch ist nicht auf taube Ohren gefallen, ich werde demnächst meine alten Unterlagen mal wieder rauskramen...

**to SpoitlAngel: **  
Auch dir fröhliche Weihnachten!  
Tja wir sind bereit zu wetten, dass du nicht als einzige Spaß hattest °chough°Bakura, Ryou, Marik, etc. °chough°

By the way: keine Sorge, soooo 'aktiv' wird Yugi nun auch nicht werden. Auch wenn wir sicher sind, dass er noch die ein oder andere Überraschung für unser aller Lieblings-Pharao bereithält...

---------

**_WARNUNG:_** **_Dieses Chapter ist komplett ein _****_Lemon/Yaoi/Slash! Nichts als saure Früchte in Sicht... Und wie gesagt es wird hier weder _Still _noch _Heilig _zugehen!__ Alle die sich für so etwas zu zart besaitet fühlen sollten dieses Kapitel völlig ignorieren. Denjenigen, die sich davon nicht abschrecken lassen möchten wir nur noch mitgeben:_**

„**_ENJOY!" _**

----------------------------------------------------

In ihren Augen loderte es, als Yami und Hikari sich gegenüberstanden, allein in ihrem Zimmer. Lippen kollidierten in einem hungrigen Kuss, begleitet von dem hemmungslosen Verlangen, einander so nah zu sein wie möglich. Zungen fanden einander. Begannen ein spielerisches Duell, während eine aus Verzweiflung immer fester werdende Umarmung sicherstellte, dass dies nicht nur ein Traum war.

Endlich standen keine unausgesprochenen Gefühle mehr zwischen ihnen. All der Ärger und die Steine, die sie sich mit ihrer Schüchternheit und Unsicherheit selbst in den Weg gelegt hatten, waren überwunden.

Yugi seufzte, als er schließlich die Dominanz über den Kuss seinem Yami überließ. Jede noch so kleine Streicheleinheit von Atemus Zunge brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Ja, das war es, was er wollte, worüber er schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit fantasiert hatte. ‚Endlich... ' Als ihnen die Luft knapp wurde, unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss.

Atemus Mund wanderte zu Yugis Ohr und flüsterte ein atemloses „Ich liebe dich!", was diesen dazu veranlasste, seine eigenen Lippen Hals und Nacken seines Geliebten erkunden zu lassen. Der Ältere von beiden keuchte überrascht, als er die zarten, doch ungewohnt kühnen Berührungen spürte.

Sein Aibou massierte mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen seine Halsschlagader, was beiden gleichermaßen einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte. Fast schon gequält stöhnte Atemu auf, denn plötzlich begab sich auch noch die Hand seines Hikaris unter seinem Shirt auf Wanderschaft.

Er warf den Kopf nach hinten und bog den Rücken durch, um Yugi mehr Freiraum zu bieten. Der akzeptierte das Angebot freudig, fasziniert von der Bereitwilligkeit, mit der sich der Pharao unterordnete. Atemu krallte sich in den Klamotten seines Hikaris fest, eindeutig um Fassung ringend.

Doch dann fühlte er, wie Yugis Berührungen stoppten, um ihn seines Kleidungsstücks zu berauben.

Schlagartig meldete sich seine Moral wieder zurück, und er fing die Hände seines Hikaris ab. Yugi schaute verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Was... ?" presste er atemlos und mit leicht geröteten Wangen hervor.

Atemu zwang sich, bei diesem Anblick nicht dahin zu schmelzen. ‚Es sollte verboten werden, so verdammt niedlich und begehrenswert zugleich auszusehen!' dachte er bei sich.

Dennoch blickte er Yugi tief in die Augen und stellte mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit die Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte /;Aibou, bevor wir hier weitermachen,... denkst du wirklich, du bist schon bereit dafür? Ich meine, bist du dir sicher? Mir macht es nichts aus noch etwas zu warten und ich möchte nicht...;/ hier wurde er von Yugis schallendem Gelächter unterbrochen.

Total perplex starrte er seinen Koi an. Kurz darauf holte ihn eine leichte Kopfnuss wieder in die Realität zurück und er traf auf Yugis tadelnden Blick.

„Du fängst schon wieder damit an. Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt. Atemu, nur weil ich von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig naiv sein kann, bin ich noch lange nicht so unschuldig und unaufgeklärt, wie du mich anscheinend siehst!" Er seufzte auf. „Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und damit kein verfluchtes Kind mehr, das keine Ahnung hat. Außerdem kann niemand für ewig 'rein und unberührt' bleiben. ‚Wäre ja auch langweilig'" mit einem Zwinkern und in sehr verführerischem Ton fuhr er fort: „Und wenn ich schon meine Unschuld verlieren werde, dann an den Menschen, den ich über alles liebe. An dich/-Ich vertraue dir, Atemu!-/"

Damit zog er ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Das Hemd landete ohne weitere Beachtung irgendwo neben dem Bett, während Yami und Hikari sich erneut in gegenseitigen Liebkosungen verloren.

Es blieb allerdings nicht lange einsam. Wie im Fieber wurde dem Partner nun die Kleidung entzogen. Kurze Zeit später teilten Yugis Shirt, sowie die Hosen beider Teenager _(Atemu ist kein Teenager, Yami..._ - Klugscheißer, aber ich war zu faul, das einzeln aufzuzählen das Schicksal von Atemus Shirt.

Ihnen stockte der Atem, als sie sich ungeniert gegenseitig musterten. Jedes kleinste Detail aufnehmend, die Gelegenheit den jeweils anderen nackt wie am Tage seiner Geburt vor sich zu haben voll auskostend. Doch bald darauf ließ sich ihr Hunger aufeinander nicht mehr länger bezwingen.

Atemu zog Yugi in einen erhitzten Kuss, während dieser seine dunklere Hälfte sanft aber bestimmt rückwärts in die Kissen presste, bis der Pharao flach auf dem Bett lag, seinen Hikari rittlings über sich. Der Kleinere von beiden grinste in den Kuss, kurz bevor er ihn beendete, um seinen Mund Atemus Körper erkunden zu lassen.

Yugis Zunge glitt seinen Hals hinab, über seinen Puls bis zu der kleinen Vertiefung, dann zeichnete sie seine Schlüsselbeine nach und wanderte tiefer. Der Größere stöhnte lustvoll den Namen seines Partners, was gleich darauf in ein kehliges Grollen überging, als dessen talentierter Mund eine Brustwarze fand.

Dort knabberte er erst leicht daran, bevor er darüber leckte und sich dann deren Zwilling widmete, um daran zu saugen. „Mmmh... " keuchte sein Yami auf, während sich dessen Hände in seine Haare krallten und er den Rücken durchbog unter diesen fabelhaften Berührungen.

Die Hände seines Angreifers waren mittlerweile schon eine Etage tiefer gegangen und spielten nun mit seinen Oberschenkeln, quälend langsam höher wandernd.

Atemu wand sich, den Kopf hin- und herwerfend, unter den auf ihn einströmenden Gefühlen. Alle Erfahrungen, die er aus seinem früheren Leben gehabt haben mochte, wurden in den Schatten gestellt, da sich Yugis Streicheleinheiten um ein tausendfaches besser anfühlten.

Doch jeder Gedanke war plötzlich weggewischt, als die Hände, die seine Oberschenkel massiert hatten, mit einem Mal über die empfindliche Haut seiner Erektion strichen. „Oh bei Ra! ...Aibou, ...Hikari..." verkündete er lautstark, wie gut es sich anfühlte.

Yugi lächelte, es war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn, seinen Yami so hilflos zu sehen. Und er liebte jede weitere Minute dieses Erlebnisses. Also fuhr er fort, Atemus Männlichkeit zu liebkosen.

Der Ex-Pharao fühlte, wie ihm das Blut immer schneller in die Lenden schoss, es wurde schon beinahe schmerzhaft und er wusste, wenn er nicht schnell etwas unternahm, würde sein geliebter Hikari ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Aufgebot an Willenskraft entfernte er Yugis Hände von seinem Glied und rollte sie beide herum.

Nun lag er oben und grinste seinen verdatterten Aibou spielerisch boshaft an. „Sieht aus, als wäre es jetzt an mir, dich etwas zu quälen, ähm... ich meine natürlich zu verwöhnen, nicht wahr, Koi?" hauchte er ihm mit vor Erregung rauher Stimme ins Ohr.

Yugi erschauerte bei diesen Worten, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn diese Art an seinem Yami anmachte, und er keuchte erregt. Das als Ermutigung auffassend begann der Ältere nun seinerseits mit einer Entdeckungsreise auf dem Körper unter sich.

Seine Hände fuhren über Yugis Brust und strichen über die Brustwarzen, derweil leckte seine Zunge schnurstracks hinunter in Richtung des Bauchnabels. Es ließ den Jüngeren zittern, als kalte Luft an die zurückgelassene Spur aus Nässe kam. Und dann,...

während Atemus Zunge sich in seinem Nabel vergrub, kniffen seine Finger sanft in die Brustwarzen des Hikaris. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah und warum, als Lust und Verlangen durch diese simple Aktion geschürt wurden und hell und heiß zu lodern begannen.

Das Blut in seinen Venen war durch Feuer ersetzt worden. Sein ganzer Körper stand bereits in Flammen. „Aaaaah! ...Oh Ra, ...Atemu… so gut... Bitte! ...mehr... " stieß er atemlos hervor. Es fühlte sich so gut an und alles um sie herum verschwamm, es war ihm egal, solange Atemu nur nicht aufhörte!

Da spürte er plötzlich, wie diese heiße, raue, nasse Zunge über die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen glitt und er schrie in absoluter Ekstase auf.

Doch so schnell wie dieses überwältigende Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden. Und ein leises Wimmern wegen des Verlustes konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Ehe Yugi allerdings wieder vollständig bei sich war, spürte er, wie etwas gegen seine Öffnung presste und bald darauf hineinrutschte.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, und kurz danach registrierte er, dass es Atemus Finger waren. Dieser hatte innegehalten, aus Angst, seinem Hikari weh zu tun, aber als Yugi sich an die Finger gewöhnt hatte und begann sich ihnen entgegen zu heben, fuhr er lächelnd fort. Er wollte ihn so gut es ging darauf vorbereiten, was als nächstes kommen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit entwich dem Kleineren erneut ein Schrei geprägt von purer Lust und Atemu wusste, er hatte das berühmte Nervenbündel gefunden. Zufrieden, dass sein Geliebter anscheinend keine Schmerzen oder Unbehaglichkeit verspürte, zog Atemu seine Finger zurück.

Yugi stöhnte unwillig über den Verlust. „Bitte... Koi... ich brauche dich... will dich spüren... in mir!" bat er, unfähig sich länger zurück zu halten. „Nimm mich!"

Daraufhin positionierte Atemu sich und Yugi für das Finale. /;Aibou, ich möchte, dass du mir in die Augen siehst. Ich will diese wunderschönen Juwelen sehen, wenn wir uns lieben!;/ – /-Sicher. Für dich Yami, nur für dich. Ich liebe dich!-/

Dann fühlte er, wie Atemu mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihn eindrang. Es fiel ihm schwer unter dem Sturm der Gefühle nicht die Augen zu schließen, aber er erinnerte sich an die Worte seines Yamis und hielt Blickkontakt.

Und dieser Moment war wohl der erotischste, den beide bislang erlebt hatten, das Verlangen, die Lust und die Liebe, das Vertrauen in den Augen ihres Gegenparts zu lesen, war unbeschreiblich überwältigend.

Schließlich begann Atemu einen stetigen Rhythmus, sie beide langsam auf den Rand der Klippe zutreibend. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten schrien ihre Körper und Seelen nach mehr.

Das Tempo wurde schneller. Die Stöße härter. Atemu stellte sicher, dass er jedesmal Yugis 'sweet spot' traf, was den Hikari in Ekstase aufschreien ließ.

Ihre Schreie vermischten sich miteinander, als die Welt um sie herum aufhörte zu existieren. Feuerwerke gingen vor ihren Augen los. Yugis Fingernägel gruben sich in Atemus Rücken, während Atemus sich in Yugis Hüften festkrallten, als sie den Gipfel ihrer Lust erreichten und gemeinsam kamen.

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit wieder von ihrer postorgasmischen Lethargie erholt hatten, rollte Atemu sie herum, so dass Yugi oben lag. Der Hikari zog die Decke über ihre nackten Formen und machte es sich, wieder einmal mit der Brust seines Pharaos als Kopfkissen, bequem. So drifteten sie befriedigt ins Land der Träume ab.

Außerdem konnte Atemu seinen Aibou nun endlich beim Einschlafen in einer besitzergreifenden Umarmung an sich drücken.

_**°The End°**_

--------------------------------------------

Dann noch schöne Festtage und einen guten Rutsch euch allen! Auf ein weiteres ertragreiches Fanfiction-Jahr!

Eure Tishya & Kazan

PS.:Until we meet again!


End file.
